The Love Game
by tayviickii
Summary: Roxas gets a hickey after 5 minutes of meeting a crazy redhead and is immediately put into the love game of destiny high, the same game that puts every participant's virginity at stake. M for later chapters DISCONTINUED BUT NOT UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

**Personally this is my first time EVER writing a story. So please don't hurt me too much :D but I shall TRY to write nicely coz my English is just sucky =.= and its US English. So…. Yay? **

**I do not own the characters, only the story. Totally copyrighted.**

**(xx means time lapse)**

Chapter 1

"Seriously Roxas, GET UP! IT'S WAY PAST SIX!"

Why, god, why must you give me such an annoying thing for my twin? Yeah yeah, I know that today is the first day of school, and I know that he is only worried about me, but does he really need to kick me in the shin every day just to wake me up? I don't think so.

"Sora… Go away… just another 5 more minutes…"

"I don't care! GET UP! I DONT WANT TO BE LATE ON THE FREAKING FIRST DAY!"

"Neither do I, but I don't want to be the first there either."

"Do you think I care? Yeah, I don't. So… out you go." Sora casually pulled me out of the bed. But since he was on the swim team in our previous school, I was like a little feather to him. I seriously wonder why he doesn't just pull me out of the bed instead of shouting and kicking me… twin abuse… seriously, that sadistic bastard.

I landed on the cold hard floor with a loud thud. He was going to get it from me later on, including the other 384 times I said that mentally.

"Get going now! I wanna see what the school is like. I heard that there are a LOT of hot guys there! And you know what they say! The early bird catches the worm. Only now it's more like a cock than a worm…"

"OH MY GOD SORA! GO AWAY! STOP CONTAMINATING ME!"

Yeah, as you can probably tell, my brother is gay but he's not. He's Bi, and he is not afraid to say it. But he doesn't have much success so far. Last relationship with Kairi was a total epic fail. Totally wish there was a replay button so that I can go back in time and record their break-up. Kairi just said "lets break up" in a text and Sora was left staring at his phone for almost an hour with his mouth wide enough for a tennis ball to be put in there without touching his teeth. His expression? Priceless. F.Y.I. I am bi. Blame it on Sora and his 5 and half minutes of dominance over me. Ok that sounded wrong. He is just 5 and a half minutes older than me.

I dragged my heavy body towards the bathroom and did the normal routine. Brush my teeth, washing my face, mess up my hair further, and spray Sora in the face with water when he pokes his head in the bathroom. Oh the usual. Then I changed into my normal outfit, which practically makes up my whole wardrobe. I know I'm lame ok? Having only one set of clothes, but I'm just not the type of person to accessorize so much. So live with it.

Eating breakfast with Sora is just a disaster. He was practically bouncing in his seat. I don't even know that was even possible. But apparently it was. Trying to block out his usual blabber about his dreams of a perfect guy, I ate and thought about school. Destiny High… sounds like an interesting place. Motto? Your Destiny is in Your Hands. Ironic much? At least it wasn't in their hands. That would be a boring life.

"…so I really want a guy that has shoulder length hair…really pretty eyes… Roxas are you even listening?"

"Hmm. Yeah. Of course I was"

"Then what was the last thing I said?

"Then what was the last thing I said."

"ARGH!"

"Live with it. I won't be caught listening to you till you are mute."

"Shut up Roxas!"

"Didn't you listen to me? I won't listen to you till you are mute."

"ARRRGHH!"

XX

The walk to school was surprisingly quiet. Sora didn't even say a word. I am so totally listening to him now. As if there was anything to listen to. We got to school in 15 minutes, and by that time it was 6.46. Late by 1 minute in Sora's books. And to my utter surprise (not), the hallways were almost empty.

Making our way to the office, I smelt a whiff of something burning. Burning, in the building? Not possible? But it is. Don't EVER question my nose. We got our locker numbers, combinations and schedules. Thank GOD I am not in many classes with Sora. I would have died if I was in more than 3 classes with him. Teachers just can't help but be 'taken in by his cuteness' and 'confuse him with me'. First quote courtesy of Sora and the second by 17 teachers. As if it was even possible to confuse us. I am a BLOND and he is a BRUNETTE. HOW IN THE WORLD CAN YOU MISTAKE BROWN FOR BLOND? Unless, of course, all 17 teachers are color blind.

I walked towards my locker, and the smell of burning became stronger. When I turned the corner to my locker, I was shocked to see a redhead (literally) squatting on the floor burning paper on the floor. Pyro much. I walked toward him and said: "Hey. Move over."

Emerald met ocean blue. His face was sharp, and his eyes were like a cat's. But what stood out most were the two tattoos under his eyes. They were triangular upside down teardrops. Wow. Those must have hurt like a bitch. But they only made him look like a clown, or an emo, or an emo clown.

"What if I don't want to?" he questioned in a cocky voice.

"Then I will just do this." And then I kicked him in the gut and put out the fire by stomping on it.

He fell on the floor, whimpering in pain and gasping for air. Hey what can I say? Those 3 years of doing taekwondo were a pain in the neck, but they gave me really killer kicks. So don't EVER mess with my legs as well.

I unlocked my locker with no problem. While I was stuffing in my books, I glanced at him. He seemed to be alright. More than alright actually. He was sitting up with a smirk on his lips.

"So you're the new locker mate. Name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

"No and I never will jackass."

"Aww… you hurt me so… what's your name anyway?"

"Won't tell you and I never will."

"Hmm… you won't tell me but I bet the teachers will."

"I don't even think we have any classes together. So too bad."

His smirk grew even wider. "Too bad for you darling, but locker mates have the same schedule in this school. So I will get to know your name in another…1 hour 45 minutes later."

"Either way, I don't care. So get lost dumbass."

"Do all your insults have a word 'ass' in them? 'Coz if they do, it means you're trying to tell me you are interested in my ass." He said while wagging his eyebrows.

I slammed my (our) locker door. "You are just sick."

I started to walk toward the library, but I was suddenly jerked backwards into a very warm chest and very warm arms wrapped around me. Axel lowered his head to my ear and whispered huskily: "But you are just interesting." After that, he ducked his head down and nibbled on my neck and licked the spot a little then bit down on the spot hard. I yelped in surprise.

Oh my God. What is he doing? We only met for 5 minutes tops and he was already giving me a hickey. I wanted to shout out for help, but what came out from my mouth was only a soft whimper. So I tried the next best option. Struggle! But that only spurred him on even more. He attacked my neck mercilessly, kissing and sucking at every bit of flesh he could find. A strangled moan soon followed those whimpers. I can't believe I am getting turned on by this. I can't accept it and I won't accept it! NEVER! So, last resort, kick him in the balls.

"AGGHHHH! GOD MAN!" he doubled over and fell on the floor, clutching his balls for dear life and colorful profanities streaming out of his mouth.

I wiped his spit off my neck and squatted down near his face. "That's what you get for messing with me."

"Argh… but too bad sweetheart… you are mine till that hickey is gone…argh… damn you have a good kick…"

I ignored him and stormed off. Hey. If he was the same person burning who knows what in front of my (our) locker and the same person who suddenly gave me a hickey after 5 minutes of talking, he must be joking.

I seriously hope he was.

**YAY first chappie done. Hope you enjoy it so far and please review coz this is my first ever fic. So help me :D **

**Reviewers get a big hug from yours truly 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Starting my 2****nd**** chap of the day :D hope this ends well and support me throughout my whole journey on **

**As usual. I don't own anything.**

Chapter 2

I trudged into the classroom. Shuffling my feet lifelessly. First lesson was math. The most boring lesson ever, and most probably the easiest. Maybe that's why it's so boring. I was just born smart ok? Not my fault at all.

I passed my slip to the teacher who introduced himself as Leon. He doesn't like to be called by his last name. Ok, no problem. Not like I will call him anytime soon.

I turned around and the first thing I saw was, red. He was practically a beacon in the middle of nowhere. And his eyes were staring right at me. Leon told me to take the seat next to him 'cause that was the only one left. Perfect. First day of school and I'm stuck with a crazy table mate.

As I walked closer, his lips formed into a smirk and his eyes were trained on my neck. I knew he was looking at the hickey. I bet he is happy he left his mark. But tomorrow it will be there no more, it shall be totally covered up.

"You know that if you cover it up you will only get into more trouble?"

I jumped in my seat and shot a glare at Axel. That jackass invaded my personal bubble way too many times. He is going to pay for it later. His grin just grew wider. I can tell he was enjoying watching me suffer. Great. Another sadist in my life.

"Hey. My name's Hayner. Nice to meet you. What's your name?"

I turned my head towards him. He had brown eyes and spiky blond hair. Nothing much to say. He looks like every other person in the class except for his hair.

"Roxas. Don't like my last name so I'm not saying it."

"Oh… so your name is Roxas eh? And too bad, I heard it from you and not the teacher." I turned back to him and glared. Must he get on my nerves so much? Apparently yes.

"So what if you know? You were going to find that out in a few more minutes anyway. So telling you now has no difference."

"Of course there is a difference. Since I know your name, I can do this." He leaned in for the second time that morning and whispered a soft 'Roxas' in my ear and licked the shell. I felt my face heat up. Everyone, including Leon was staring. Hurriedly, I pushed him away and shouted: "What the fuck? What was that for? You are sick!"

"Umm…Roxas, who gave you that hickey?" I turned around and faced Hayner. My face was still flushed.

"That jackass beside me did! Who else in this fucking school would dare to do something like this only after 5 minutes of talking?" I shouted. The whole class suddenly went even quieter if that was even possible.

"You can only be forgiven once. And now you have wasted it. You shouldn't have wasted it so early Roxas." Hayner said in a quiet voice. What the heck? Why do I even need to be forgiven? What have I done wrong? All I did was protect myself from that crazy bastard that can't keep his hands to himself.

"What are you talking about? Didn't you see that? He was practically going to rape me here, and what am I doing wrong by pushing him away from me?"

"There is this game in this school called 'The Love Game'. It only started not long ago. Like 3 years back. When someone gives you a hickey, you must give in to that person whenever and wherever they want. If you resist and you are caught by the 'popular kids' then you will be placed with a person from the 'unwanted'. They are mostly made up of people who are abusive and will probably break you."

"And who exactly is in the almighty 'popular kids' that I should be so afraid of?" I challenged him.

Hayner glanced around nervously and pointed at me. I was a little slow in realizing that he wasn't pointing at me, but pointing at Axel who was behind me. I whipped around to face Axel and demanded: "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Because I know that you wouldn't care about it anyway. Even if you know, you probably would still resist, so I see no point in telling you."

"Because you want to see me with one of those 'unwanted' people right? You want to see me broken and bleeding on the floor then you will be happy."

"Oh no my dear Roxas," he said while wagging a finger in front of my face, "since I called dibs on you, I can do whatever I want with you. And since I am also part of the 'popular kids' I can decide your fate. So even if you resist, I will still want you around, 'cause you are so interesting. No one has ever resisted the game before."

"Well then I am so honored. Just keep away from me. Even if you are part of the 'popular kids' I am not afraid of you or your game."

"Hmm… ever the interesting one I see. Alright Leon, let's start class shall we?"

Leon gave a nervous cough. "Right. Of course." Then he turned to the board and started teaching in a monotonous voice. And not long after, I fell asleep.

XX

Apparently now the whole school practically knows about me and Axel. Courtesy of security camera images, posters and a very crazy technical team. Crazy because I don't know how they are able to print so many posters saying "Axel calls dibs on new kid" with a huge security camera image on it, and crazy because, aren't they supposed to be teachers or security guards who check the cameras? Why do they even care about this kind of thing? And why do they even listen to them? GAH this is getting frustrating. Well what I do know is that Sora is gonna come cruising down that hallway in a few seconds time to glomp me and harass me for an explanation.

A few seconds later, Sora came charging down the hall with a flyer in his hand. "What did you get yourself into? Now everyone thinks this is me because we are both new. What is this game everyone keeps talking about? Who is this Axel? How did you get that hickey? And- HOLY SHIT! DID YOU SEE THAT GUY WHO JUST WALKED PAST?"

"I don't know. I don't care. Don't want to know him. Don't want to tell you. And I don't care." We were headed to the same class next. Apparently it was history, which was equally as boring only this time because it is just boring and not because I know everything taught.

"But did you see him? He looked so HOT!"

"Like I said in the morning, I'm not listening to you till you are mute."

"Now that is just no way to treat you older brother now is it?" he gave an angelic smile which I almost puked to. Note to self, do not ever look at Sora when he tries to act angelic ever again.

"No my darling brother, but punching you in the face is much better." I mimicked his smile.

In return, he just frowned at me "Whatever, let's just get to history, I don't want to be late for any classes this year, and I'm not breaking that record on the first day of school."

Apparently that was easier said than done. Everyone in the hallway was staring at us, actually just me and the monster of a hickey that Axel gave. Seriously, can't they just make way,_ then_ stare at me and the hickey? What is wrong with them? Is it really that rare for someone to call dibs on others? 'Cause when I look around I see quite a few number of people with hickeys, so what is the freaking problem?

XX

After finally reaching our history class alive, I took the seat that was both furthest away from both Axel and Sora. Both of them combined, my life would become hell, and no way am I dying so young. But before the class started, Axel came over to my table and said: "Oh… so there are two Roxys. Well this shall be interesting."

"Get lost you jackass." I mumbled into my sleeve.

"Awww… you really are interested in my ass. How sweet to know that you will be a willing participant when I have sex with you."

"Fascinating indeed. Now get lost. History is my sleeping period." I could feel Sora staring at me. He is just that obvious.

"Aww… history isn't so bad, let me make it interesting for you later on." he said with a smirk.

Oh my God. I know that he is going to do something perverted. I just know it. I have to get out of here. Fast. Before Xaldin even comes back in. (A/N he is the hist teacher. I just got lazy and cut that part out)

"I… gotta go to the bathroom. Later!" I tried to get up and rush out of the room. But apparently, Axel had other ideas, and just then, Xaldin came in. Seriously, what is with this school and teachers with first name greetings?

Axel grabbed onto my waist and twirled me back into my seat. Only this time, I was sitting on his lap with my back toward his chest. "Hey Xaldin! I'll be sitting here from now on ok?"

Xaldin looked up from his papers, "Of course Axel. Sit wherever you like."

"Oh and start the class now."

"Yes. Of course." He said and started teaching.

I tried to struggle out of his embrace, but he was just too strong. Is he on the sports team or something? Why is he so freaking strong? "Umm… you can let go now."

"Heh. Not a chance sweetheart. I did say I was going to make it _interesting_ for you." He emphasized the word 'interesting' so much that I am starting to get scared. Wait. Why am I scared? I am Roxas. I am not supposed to be scared. I'm supposed to fight back!

"Well, too bad. I'm not interested in you making this class interesting so get back to your seat."

I could feel his lips on my neck curl into a smirk, "Roxy you hurt me so."

With that, he nibbled my ear and licked the shell hotly. Shit! I got to get out! I squirmed and struggled even harder. This is going to end badly I just know it. I could feel the blood rushing to my face, and all the eyes in the classroom were on me and Axel but not on the board.

"S-stop it…" I protested weakly. I mean, how can you protest strongly when your neck is being ravished by someone in the middle of class with everyone staring at you. You can't. You just can't. You will be too turned on to be able to.

He licked a hot trail from my neck up to my ear and gave it an affectionate tug between his teeth. He also gave my neck affectionate kisses and licks and occasionally a long hard suck or bite. Those were definitely going to leave marks. The sensations were too hard to resist, and not long after, I slowly became hard, and by that time, I was whimpering, blushing, and moaning a little. I think my face was almost the same color as his hair.

"N-no… stop… please." I gasped out airily.

He stopped his ministrations only to snuggle into my shoulder, "Why Roxy? I can tell you are enjoying this so much." , and with that he grabbed my crotch and squeezed it.

I threw my head back against his shoulder in pleasure and let out a breathy moan. Ok now would be a good time to admit that I am a virgin. Never even masturbated before. "Please… please don't… I've never done this before… Axel please…" Tears started to form in my eyes. How do you even stop them when you are just so scared? He was practically going to embarrass me in front of a whole new class of potential friends and my own _brother_.

He stopped his movements but did not let me go. We stayed there, frozen for a few seconds before Axel spoke up. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me earlier that you are still innocent? I may have called dibs on you, but I am not one of those heartless type of people who would just take away your virginity in the heat of the moment. I'm so sorry. Just please understand this."

I turned my head towards him and met with a forest of red spikes. I hugged his head and buried my face into his hair. I always found that rather comforting, even when I was a small kid. I then realized many things that I didn't in the last few minutes. How he smelt of cinnamon. How warm he was. How soft his hair was. How perfectly our bodies molded together. How thoughtful he was when he knew that I was a virgin.

"Thank you." The words slipped out before I could even try to hold them back.

He gave a nervous laugh. "Heh… you're welcome. Guess I'll take things slow then?"

"I rather you don't do anything at all." I chuckled shakily into his hair.

"Sorry darling, but I just can't do that. You are just too cute for your own good. At least I will take things slowly. And I think that was the first time you ever said my name." He snuggled further into my neck.

I blushed. Why was I blushing? I don't know. Am I starting to fall for Axel? I don't know even more. It has only been like, 7 to 9 hours since we met. So how can I classify this warm feeling I have in me as love? And the only time I have felt this so far is now. Maybe it is just infatuation. That is the most that it can be. No more than that.

We spent the rest of the lesson in that position. Me on Axel's lap, and his head on my shoulder. I think I was cutting off his blood circulation. Maybe that's why when the class ended and I rushed out, he did not get up to follow me.

I just hope that when we get home, Sora and his big mouth won't say anything to my parents.

**HOHOHO I FINISHED IT :3 in the same day as chap 1 :D anyway~~~ I realize I really like to use anyway. =.= yeah but anyway~~ rikusora shall come in one or 2 more chaps time. So just be patient. It shall appear. And at least I didn't get axel to be some sort of heartless creep right? :D ok that was just so ironic. Correct word right? ah well. I personally feel that I suck at writing love scenes and roxas' sudden char change is just kinda weird to me. Like he was the kind of person who was like "get lost jackass" and now he is saying " oh I think I like axel" see the big difference? Yeah you do :/ and yes I skipped A LOT of things. Hey I did tell you I was lazy. **

**And I BIG thank you to ****michirugin99****for being the first person to review this :D totally made my night. Yes I was writing at night =.= hehe. I shall try to post an update tmr. See if I have the time to do so. Coz, you know, exams are coming soon. In like… 7 days max? **


	3. Chapter 3

**So I am typing this in school coz I am just so awesome :D and my school just allows this. WE ARE A FUTURE SCHOOL YEAH! Anyway. I realize that I did not say much about Roxas and Sora's family in the first chap. So this one will be at home. YAY HOME**

**Oh and I changed the ending for chap 2 when I realized this.**

**And as usual I do not own anything except the story but I still wish I own Roxas :D**

Chapter 3

The first day of school was finally over. As soon as I stepped out of history class, Sora grabbed me and dragged me home. On the way home he was blabbering non-stop. "So that was Axel. You know he actually looks kinda hot. Not exactly my perfect ideal kinda guy. But you know. He is hot. We should have swapped lockers you know. I wouldn't mind sitting in the same class with that cute ass of his."

This is not happening to me. My brother, of all people in the school… heck, the whole world, is having a crush on Axel. The same person who gave me a hickey in only 5 minutes of talking. I know that I should not be saying things like that after he actually stopped in history class, but he is still the same one who had that freaking cocky attitude, and that smirk on his lips… ah… those lips… those devilishly talented lips… wonder what it would feel like for those lips to be traveling all around my body…

I snapped out of my thoughts. Oh my God what am I freaking thinking? Ok this is infatuation at the very most. Nothing more. I am NOT in love with Axel only after 8 hours of meeting, maybe even lesser than that.

"…nd you know that his hair looks really soft even though it is all spiky and all. Bu- I know you are not listening to me." he pushed my shoulder lightly.

"Hmm… what?"

"You weren't listening to me right? I bet you were thinking about that totally hot make out session in the middle of history class. Just so you know, I personally think that that was totally HOT. Just keep going at it and soon you will be having sex in the middle of class. That would be fucking hot! Literally!"

"AW GOD SORA! THAT IS SICK!" I covered my face in embarrassment. Why does my brother have to be such a big mouth? I bet he will tell my parents, but I guess the hickey will tell them first. I GOT to get some cover up now.

"Umm… Sora? Why don't you go home first? I… got to go make a stop at some place."

"I bet it is to see Axel right?" he grinned mischievously. God, I don't even want to know what he is thinking. His mind is always in the gutter. No fail.

"Whatever Sora. Just get home and be a good boy and keep you trap shut. You dare say anything to mom or dad and you are dead. You hear?" I shot him an icy glare, and I could see him visibly shudder.

"Yes sir!" with that, he ran home at top speed.

Now on towards that convenience store…

XX

"What are _you_ doing here?" I shouted to the cashier, who apparently was the same monster who gave me a minor hard on in the middle of history class.

"Duh, I work here. What else does it look like I am doing?" his grin turned into a smirk.

I seriously feel like squishing the bottle of cover up in my hands and dumping it all on him… and letting it run down his body… and going further and further until finally…

NO! STOP THINKING LIKE THAT! I shook my head vigorously, trying to clear my head of all those horrible images. When did I turn into such a sicko? And why? Oh I hate you so Sora.

"I don't know! It's like you are _stalking _me or something!" I demanded. I think the other shoppers are staring at me. No scratch that. I _know _they are staring at me. What is their problem? Never seen a squabble before? Well now you have.

"Hmm… true. I would stalk you if I could. But I will take it slow for you. So that's why I'm not going to stalk you anytime soon." He gave me a lazy smile.

I blushed slightly. Why am I blushing? Ignore it Roxas. Ignore it.

"Whatever. Just let me buy this so that I can get out of here and away from you." I mumbled.

"Your wish is my command my dearest." He took the bottle and scanned it, "that would be $11.90… but you do know that there is a way in getting this for free right?"

My hand suddenly froze. Free? Hey who would refuse something that is free? But this sounded a little suspicious.

"How?" I asked suspiciously.

"By giving me a simple kiss." He rested his elbows on the counter top, put his face on his hands and grinned lazily.

My eyes grew wide. He wanted me to kiss him? Here? In the middle of a shop? With I don't know how many people watching? Sure. Why not?

I put my index and middle fingers to my lips then put them to his cheek. I grinned at him. "There. A kiss." I grabbed the bottle of cover up and turned towards the exit.

But a hand shot out and stopped me before I could even take a step. I whipped around and glared at him. "You wanted a kiss so there you have it! Now let me go."

"Heh. That's not a kiss. This is." Then his face came closer to mine and I felt warm lips touch my cheek.

My blood raced to my face. I told myself when I was young that I would never do any PDA ever. But now my promise is broken.

Much too soon, his lips left my cheek. "Be happy that I did not kiss you on your lips. I bet you haven't even had your first kiss yet." His emerald eyes were sparkling. Sparkle like Edward Cullen in the sun for all you want. I won't fall for you.

"Whatever. Bye." I ran out, one hand clutching the bottle of cover up, the other covering the cheek that he kissed. I could still feel the blush in my cheeks. Was that even possible? I don't know. But I swear I felt the blood in my cheeks.

I ran home without even looking back.

XX

"I'm home." I shouted to an empty house.

Sora should be home by now. But I didn't see his shoes just now. Maybe he is just somewhere out with his new found friends. He has always been the more sociable one between both of us. I'm the emo, he is the popular kid. Don't see many flaws in that theory.

I wandered about the house and looked at our family pictures on the wall. I was not present in most of them. It was either that or I was just not looking at the camera or not smiling. Sounds like an emo's life alright.

Sora got his chocolate brown hair from our mother, Aerith, and I got my yellow spikes from our dad, Cloud. Personally I feel that dad has always been a little bit more gay that straight. He always told us that he was bi, but it would be no surprise if he suddenly turned gay on us. He always looked like the gay type of guy. And even mom said that if he suddenly turned gay and wanted to sleep with a guy, she would be fine with that. As long as she can meet him first of course.

I made myself something to eat. What? I'm always hungry ok? Ok most of the time. As I put last night's leftover lasagna into the microwave and waited for it to heat up, I wondered where Sora could possibly be.

Question soon answered. He entered the house as soon as the bell for the microwave went off. His face was flushed and his hair was a little messed up. He kept repeating the words "oh my god" and his eyes were unfocused. This is not good. I've never seen Sora like this before. I rushed towards him and held him up.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Oh my god. He was so hot."

"What?"

"Someone called dibs on me… and it was that guy in the hallway… oh my god he is so hot."

"Who was it? God just tell me!"

"I don't know… he has silver hair and… he is _really _good with his lips … and _oh_ so muscular… oh so hot..."

"You know what? Just keep that information to yourself, and put some cover up on. I don't want to be questioned about that giant hickey." I threw him the bottle of cover up which landed smack on his face, snapping him out of his trance.

I don't really get what is so fun about this game of theirs, the 'popular kids' I mean. It practically makes us feel like animals, tools, and such worthless beings that we have to be used for sexual relief. Sure the school can get their fun, but have they ever been in our shoes before? I don't think so.

XX

"Hey! We're home! How was your first day, kids?" When my parents got home, I was FINALLY taking a shower. My parents work in the same company of body guards so they get back at the same time. How is my fragile mum suitable for such a tough line of work? I don't know. Bribery maybe?

"Not exactly fun." We shouted back in unison. Which was 100% true. I don't see how having to handle the fact that the rest of your school days will be filled with someone trying to get in your pants is fun. But in Sora's case, he was just upset that the silver-haired guy didn't continue. Heh. Just he wait till tomorrow. I bet the flyers about Sora and the mysterious guy would be up before we even step into the school at 6.45 or earlier. That reminds me. Why was Axel in school so early in the morning anyway? And why the heck was he burning heck knows what.

I stepped out of the shower and turned towards the mirror. Although I kind of expected it, I did not think it was that bad. I looked at my neck and I was practically speechless. Black and blue adorned almost my whole neck. I am _so _going to kill Axel tomorrow.

**And~~ there is **_**still**_** noting much about cloud and aerith. Sigh I fails =/ so a slight hint of soraxriku/kadaj. Ok it is so obvious who it is. Seriously. But I am still going to keep my mouth shut :D and I realized that I seriously GOT to stop making it go in days. It will be very weird don't you think? Like day 1, Roxas hates axel then starts to like him a little. Then day 2 he suddenly is ok with him. Then day 3 OH MY GOD THEY LOVE EACH OTHER. Something like that. But this is NOT according to my story. actually i dont even have a story... i just make it up on the spot... ANYWAY~~ it is WEIRD I TELL YOU. Ok I the next chapter shall be the last ever chapter that will happen the next day. I promise :D**

**And as you can probably tell, I am not the kind of girl that speaks a lot of profanities. So the most is only 1 or 2 fucks here and there. and a lot of gods, freaking, and hells. Wow~~ **

**Please review 8D reviewers get cookies and hugs from me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I realize I should be studying instead of typing here. But I cant help it :D I am LAZY. And personally I think this is really fun :D you should try it too.**

**Hohoho big thanks to reviewers for chap 3, totally made my morning over here in Singapore :D**

**As usual and always. I don't own anything except the story.**

**Let's just get on with it =3=**

Chapter 4

Life is always sucks whenever you have to wake up early after spending an entire night thinking about something and cannot fall asleep. Yes it seriously sucks. I spent the whole night trying to sort out my feelings for Axel. On one hand I keep saying I hate him to the very core. But on the other hand, my mind is telling me that he isn't so bad. He did stop when I he knew that I was still pure. But he was still the same person who had that same cocky attitude when we first met.

Although I left home a little later than Sora, the school grounds were still almost empty. And wherever I went, I saw flyers and posters about 'Riku or Kadaj?'. I think they got someone to follow him and take a picture. Whatever it is, I can tell my brother was really enjoying the attention his neck was getting from that mysterious guy. Hmm… maybe he is hyperventilating somewhere in the school. Did he put on cover up?

Questions floated in my head as I walked lifelessly towards my locker. I didn't see Axel then, but I was sure I would see him later on in school. 'Popular kids' should never skip. Their reputation is hard to build but even harder to maintain. I just hope that he won't do anything stupid to me again.

XX

"Aw come on Roxy. Just sit with us already. You were being a total loner yesterday sitting in the library all alone." Axel walked casually beside me as I was power walking. Tsk…long legs… no need to flaunt them in front of me.

"I already said no for I don't know how many times. So just go away." I sped up, but apparently it had no effect on him. Seriously, why do I have to be so short?

"But Sora will be there. Since he is accepted among us, you will be too. So just eat with us. Nothing wrong at all."

"No. 'Cause all you 'popular kids' are all like that. Heartless and evil." I rushed towards the library. The turtleneck is really starting to make me sweat. I mean, what else would you wear to cover up a huge hickey in the middle of summer when you can't put cover up? A scarf? Psh… sure if you live in Antarctica where it is cold all year around.

"Hey hey hey. How can you say something like that when you have never even met the whole gang?"

"'Cause they all sound the same to me."

Axel grabbed my hand and stopped me in the middle of the hall. I turned and glared, "What? Do you have a problem with my choices?"

"Actually I do. Why must you _assume_ that we are all bad guys? Can't you just go and meet them _then _decide on your attitude towards them?" he put his other hand on his hips. Now I notice that he has really skinny hips. Like a girl's. Only it is on a guy. Obviously… and I could totally tell he was getting _pretty _mad at me.

I mumbled out a soft, "Fine. Just this once."

And the next instant, his expression took a 180 degree turn. One minute it was angry and mad, the next it was all happy and smiles.

"Ok then. Come on!" he dragged me through the hallways all the way into the cafeteria. And I got to admit, the cafeteria is a _very_ new place for me. I have never even set foot in one before, so I kind of got the shock of my life when I saw the number of people in there. It was practically a human traffic jam. Thank god Axel was with me. Apparently being popular granted you access to a clear road to your table or the line whichever one you are going to.

We made our way to the popular table and I was quickly taken aback by the type of people there. There was a guy with a mullet-Mohawk type of hair style. Not exactly sure how should I describe it. But it is just weird. There was a guy with silvery hair that covered one eye, another one with pink hair. Seriously? _Pink_ hair? And one girl with weird antennas sticking out of her head. Apparently those were made out of hair. And of course, my annoying brother.

"Hey guys! I brought Roxy here!"

"We can tell." The guy with silver hair said emotionlessly.

To me he said, "Yeah, well this is the gang. The one who looks gay, and actually might be, is Marluxia. The one with the weird Mohawk thing is Demyx. Riku is the one with silver hair, and Larxene is the bitch over there."

Larxene snorted, "Psh. As if you are any better."

"Oh I _know_ I am." Axel retorted without missing a beat.

"Hmph. Bitch."

Sora turned his head and his eyes went wide. "ROXAS! YOU'RE HERE!" He jumped up from his seat and glomped me. Thank god Axel was behind and caught me in a hug if not I would have fallen down on the floor. That would have been embarrassing, and that would _really _make this the last time I ever entered a cafeteria.

Suddenly someone shouted out a "HEY GET OFF HIM!" I think I practically jumped out of my skin.

_Another_ silver haired guy came up to us. Since the first silver haired guy sitting at the table is Riku, I'm guessing this is Kadaj. Hey, I'm just thinking. Not many people have silver hair now do they?

"Umm… I'm guessing you're Kadaj? Hi I'm Sora, nice to meet you. Now I can finally ask both of you in one go." To both Kadaj and Riku, Sora asked "So who was it that gave me _this_?" He emphasized the 'this' by pulling down his collar and showed the whole world the giant hickey on the right side of his neck. Ok maybe I'm exaggerating a little, just the whole cafeteria. But it really _is _gigantic.

"Of course it was me!" Kadaj shouted out. "Why would Riku, the emotionless brat, do anything like that?

"And why wouldn't I?" Riku stood up in such speed that he kind of looked like a blur to me.

"Like I said a few seconds earlier dickface, you are emotionless! Even if you are in the 'popular kids' you have never marked a person before. So why start now, and even more, why on a new kid?"

"'Cause maybe I'm interested in this one." He went over and hugged Sora from behind and glared at Kadaj from over Sora's shoulder. "You got a problem with that momma's boy?"

"Umm… can we don't fight? I just want to know who did it. There's no need to fight over something like this." Sora suddenly blurted out. In an instant, both Kadaj and Riku stared at Sora as if he was out of his mind. Then both of their faces suddenly morphed into mischievous grins.

"Heh. Here comes the fun part." Axel suddenly whispered into my ear. I jumped a little. I had totally forgotten that he was still hugging me. But it actually felt kind of nice. So I just stayed where I was, enjoying the unnaturally warm heat that radiated off him.

"Shall we settle this the usual way then?" Kadaj challenged.

"Of course. I take right, you take left."

Riku pushed Sora onto one of the benches and sat down on his right while Kadaj on his left. They both gave Sora each of their predatory stares and I think I saw Sora shudder.

"Umm… guys… what's going o-_oh_!"

Both of them dived down onto Sora's neck and were practically eating it. They were nipping, biting sucking, licking, kissing and doing anything you could possibly do with lips, teeth and a tongue. The cafeteria started to get a _lot_ noisier. Suddenly hoots, murmurs and cat calls made themselves known. And… apparently Sora is starting to sound like a whore…moaning, whimpering and blushing all the way. And I can't blame him. It is actually pretty hot to have 2 almost identical people doing _things_ to you in front of a really big crowd.

Sora's hands wound themselves into the two heads of silver, keeping them firmly in place. Well both of them don't look like they want to move anytime soon anyway. I think all three of them are having quite a lot of fun, especially Sora. He wanted the mysterious person to continue, and now he had his wish granted with an extra pair of lips as well. That lucky twin… wonder if Axel has a twin or a sibling that looks a lot like him. That would be interesting…

Riku mumbled against Sora's neck "Can you tell who marked you yet?"

"Nnngh… n-not yet… more… I… I need more…Ngah!"

"Of course Sora. Anything for you." And… he went back to attacking his neck.

After around 5 more minutes of this, I _think _I saw all three of them getting hard. HEY! I AM _NOT _STARING AT THEIR _THAT PLACE_! IT'S NOT DIFFICULT TO MISS YOU KNOW! I think I am blushing…

"Wow Roxy, you're so _red_." Axel almost squealed as he snuggled into my turtleneck. Oh my god, this is embarrassing… I quickly used Axel's hand to cover my face, and I heard him laugh in response.

"Shut it Axel." I mumbled. "Just tell me when they are done."

"Of course my dearest Roxy, anything for you." He mumbled.

I tuned my ears to Axel's constant breathing instead of Sora's moans and Riku and Kadaj's lips smacking on his neck. Relax Roxas, calm down and ignore it. "Ok they're done." Axel breathed into my ear.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw my brother hugging Riku's head and Kadaj's face had a look of pure shock. "It's Riku… Riku was the one who marked me…"

"Thank you for finally realizing," Riku rolled his eyes. "Can I kiss you?"

"Umm… I…I never kissed before…" yes you are shocked that my brother still hasn't kissed even after Kairi. Well I was always so shocked. Now you know how I feel.

"Next time then. For now I can settle for this." He hugged Sora closer and kissed him on the cheek. And Sora, as expected, blushed. And as if on cue, the whole cafeteria erupted in cheers. "You're mine now."

"Ok…"

"Is it always supposed to be this fluffy?" I asked Axel.

"Umm… not all the time. The last kiss is to prove that he has won, but usually it is more of a demanding kiss than a sweet one."

"So my brother is lucky then…"

XX

Sora had to stay in school 'cause Riku wanted him to, so I before I went home, I dragged Axel along. It's weird to walk home alone. I usually have Sora with me all the time. So if it's too quiet, I guess it's a little weird.

He suddenly asked me when we were in front of my house door, "So what do you think about Riku and Sora?"

"Hmm… I think Riku is way better than Kadaj, and much sweeter. So I don't mind at all. Unless he breaks my brother's heart, then I will hunt him down and cut up his dick, put it in a blender, then force feed him the whole thing."

"Ouch… I didn't know you have such a side to you…"

After a moment of silence, I whispered, "I want to ask you a question…"

"Sure. Ask away." Axel put his hands behind his head casually.

"Why did you choose me? How did you know that I was Bi or even gay? Why do you even bother with me when I am so boring anyway?" The questions just started to pour out of my mouth. I couldn't control them.

"Roxas, Roxas, relax. That is already more than one question."

"Just answer them all then!" I demanded.

"I chose you because, like I said, you are interesting. I knew you swung that way because have you ever seen yourself whenever you walk down the hallway? You stare at almost every guy's ass." He grabbed my hand and started stroking it, "And lastly, I bother with you because you are mine, and I won't ever let you go." Then he kissed my knuckles.

My face heated up suddenly, and I could feel his smirk on my knuckles. Damn it! I ripped my hand out of his and ran towards my door, unlocked it and quickly shut it behind me. I slid down the door gasping for air. I sat there for a while then I stood up and looked through the peephole just in time to see Axel almost go out of view.

I don't know what actually caused me to do what I did next. I ran out of the house, not caring if I closed the door like mum always said I should, and ran right into Axel and hugged him from behind. He jumped in shock and he turned around to face me. What I did next was really out of my self-control. I stood up on my tip-toes and kissed him on his cheek.

When I pulled back, his face had a shocked expression, and I took that chance to run away.

When I got back into the house, I slammed the door and ran right up to my bedroom and locked the door. I couldn't believe what I just did. Oh my god… I think I am starting to like Axel more than I should.

**Omg I am finally done with this… I started at 8-9 in the morning and now is already 12.30 the next day… I should be sleeping… but I love you guys too much :D**

**Anyway~~ as some of you might know, I wont be updating anytime soon coz I have exams coming up. So I tried to type a nice chap here but I think I kinda screwed it a little :/ ok maybe a lot… but hey I tried D: **

**Hmm…. A lot of characters still haven't surfaced yet…. Ah well~~ next time then :D**

**Anyway~~ the time when I wont be updating will be used to come up with ideas~~~ :D I already came up with some, but it will take a while to actually write them out. So… bye until 20/10/11 :D **

**Ahhhh im tired~~**

**P.S. oh and if you are in Singapore, come by to the istana during deepavali. My band is performing there~~ :D and I will be there performing too. So come support us!**


	5. Chapter 5

**WAHAHAHAHA~~~ I'M BACK AFTER RUNNING AWAY TO FAIL MY EXAMS~~ :D ok not literally fail, but you get the idea. Anyway~~~ I kinda estimated this fic would be around… 25 chapters? I don't know. Plus minus. But its kinda just writing as it comes to me :D can I not do the whole 'I have no rights to the characters' thing? Its kinda a given thing. **

**OMG I REALISED I WRITE FREAKING SHORT CHAPTERS!**

**Anyway~~ HERE WE GO~~**

Chapter 5

All the students in class had their eyes on the clock and only the clock, even the teacher, who was desperately trying to teach as much as possible in the remaining one minute and thirty-two seconds and counting. I had even momentarily forgotten about Axel who was busy stroking my hand and burying his head into my hair. In my head, only one word was inside, summer. Tick-tock-tick-tock. The clock minute hand of the clock slowly inched itself closer towards the 12. 10. The teacher stopped writing on the board. 9. I bit my lips in anticipation. 8. Everyone's body inched towards the clock. 7. Axel stopped his movements. 6. I started to tap my foot nervously. 5. My eyes started to bulge out. 4. Paper could be heard crumpling in the hands of a nervous classmate. 3. A few of my classmates started to breathe deeply. 2. Knuckles cracking. 1. Everyone got ready to stand up.

'Ring.' Cheers erupted throughout the whole school. Summer. In my opinion, the best season of the year. I quickly stood up, forgetting Axel completely. Well, I _would_ have successfully walked out without thinking about him, if not for the fact that he grabbed on to my hand before I could even take a step.

"Hey, want to hang out? Since like, school's over for good and all."

I turned to face Axel, his face showed nothing but kindness on it. I sighed, "Where to?"

His face brightened up considerably, "Come on then! The whole gang's going out _now_. And I don't want to be late meeting up with them!"

"Hey! You still haven't answered me ye-et!" I was pulled out of the door before I could even register anything. Hey Sora, now would be a good time to show me how much you love me and help me bring my bag back home for me. Yup, I know you know I just _love _you so Sora. So, do it!

Outside, Larxene Marluxia and Demyx were already there, only Riku was nowhere to be seen. "Hey, where's Riku? Thought he was supposed to come with us to the usual."

"Yeah, but apparently he is off somewhere with his little whore right now." Larxene sneered.

"Don't talk about my brother like that you bitch." I threw her an icy glare, but apparently, it had no effect on her. Hey, a bitch has got to have her defenses right?

"Whatever jerk-brain. Since when did _you_ start to follow us like a little dog?" She taunted.

"Since I claimed him as mine." Axel hugged me from behind and said from over my shoulder, "Duh."

Demyx rolled his eyes, "Come on guys. Let's go! I know that if I don't stop this now, there will be no end to this horror." With that said, he grabbed Larxene's and Marluxia's hand, who in turn grabbed Axel's hand who grabbed mine, and dragged them off towards the city area.

XX

It was like a scene out of a Hollywood movie for me. A group of popular kids going out, bringing along a new kid who starts to feel awkward when he is left out of the conversation. That was exactly how I felt. They walked along a long street lined with many shops and arrived at the final destination. An old 80s diner in the middle of nowhere called 'GMD's, only the best'. I looked at the diner name skeptically; whenever a company says they were the best, don't trust anything they say, ever. It's called, 'trying to get unsuspecting customers to buy our junk', not in the sick way or anything like that, just, rubbish.

They walked inside and immediately, I was attacked by a strong smell of oil and something else, soda maybe? I dunno. Just things you smell in a usual 80's diner. Something along those lines. The place was decorated with the usual red and white checkered floor and white walls, with pretty empty round tables and chairs with an old jukebox in the corner. The walls had many old records and black and white pictures. Seriously, how _old _was the place?

As soon as we took three steps at the most, we were attacked by three weird looking people. Weird doesn't even properly cover it. They weren't even _human_. One was a mouse, the other a duck, and the last was a dog thing? But they were dressed the usual way any worker in an 80's diner would dress, the same boring stripped shirt with its sleeves rolled up and a pair of beige pants.

"Gawrsh, good to see you guys again *hyuk*. Hey~. Where's Riku?" The dog (?) said.

"Um, a _girl_ standing right here thank you very much, and apparently he prefers to go out with his little bitch instead of hanging out with us." Larxene gave him a bored look.

"_Yeah_ Goofy, don't go forgetting about Larxene, she's our most valued customer, and who is this 'bitch' you speak of?" the mouse squeaked out in this irritating high pitched voice and gave Goofy a good smack on his arm.

"Yeah, yeah, call me when you want to order anything. I'll be in the back." The duck waved them off and walked off into the "employees only" door.

"Hey Donald! Come back here!" the mouse called out.

"Hey it's alright Mickey, we've been here enough times to know where to sit and what to order and all. It's fine, you guys just go do your thing, we'll order soon." Demyx chirped, seriously, I wonder _when _I will ever see Demyx not hyper at all.

"Hyuk, who's that little fella behind you guys? Gawrsh… Doesn't he just look the cutest?"

Oh _thank_ you very much Mr Goofy or whatever you would or would not like to be called. You just blew my cover, and now thanks to you, I feel even more awkward with all of you guys staring at me. Sheesh! Couldn't you just _imagine _that I was invisible or anything near that? Like wearing an invisibility cloak? Yay Harry Potter!

"Umm… Hi, I'm Ro-"

"He's Roxas, and my prey, so keep your hands off him ok?" Axel interrupted me, grabbed my hand and gave his signature smirk. I jumped a little at the sudden attention he gave me. I kind of forgotten he was even there, 'cause he didn't talk to me or anything like that, heck it was as if he _forgotten_ I was also standing there. Oh yeah _sure, _you just _love _me so.

"Look, can we just get a table yeah?" Larxene said monotonously.

"Sure, sure, just go on in to the usual table." Mickey said as he walked away. "We'll be behind if you need anything."

Demyx skipped towards an empty table at the corner of the diner and sat himself down on one of the empty seats.

"You know, this place really deserves more people. It has the most awesome food ever!" Marluxia said as he placed his head on his hands. "And being here brings back many memories. We should make more memories here!"

"Yeah thanks for stating the obvious." Larxene sneered and rolled her eyes. Even if I was not looking at her, I think I would have been able to _hear_ her eyes roll. She should really learn more about respect and how to treat others. Tsk tsk tsk… how do her parents survive?

Axel leaned down and whispered seductively in my ear, "Maybe we should make our _own _memories here."

I felt my face heat up from the sudden closeness. _Why _am I even blushing? Oh right, I am more than infatuated. I forgot. Must my body really act this way? My mind and body are like yin and yang, totally opposite feelings on this subject about my feelings for the crazy redhead that is currently kissing my neck… wait…_WHAT?_

"Oh my god! Get off me you pervert!" I pushed him away with all my might, although he didn't move at all. Apparently within the few weeks of being here, I found out that Axel was not only on the swim team but also on the football team.

"Aww… But Roxy~. The hickey is coming off again~. I don't want you to be exposed to the dangers of the dangers of Destiny High~!" I felt him pout against my neck. Seriously, his whiney voice is enough to make even _Sora_ jump off a building just to escape it. Yes, it is _that_ bad.

"Gah! Stop talking like that! I will have nightmares!"

"You sure you won't be having _dreams_ about me?" He purred into my ear.

My face started to burn. I grabbed a chair and shoved it in between Marluxia and Demyx, sat down on it and started to (almost) bash my face into the table. Demyx and Marluxia laughed at my reaction and Marluxia patted my head but Larxene just snorted and diverted her eyes to the menu in her hand.

"Hey it's Axel, so you have to get used to it." Demyx just stated nonchalantly.

"You know what dimwits? Just shut your traps and order. Oh actually it's just you little fry, we all know what we want." She slapped the menu shut and slammed it on the table.

"Umm… I'll have whatever Demyx is having."

"But why not have the same as me Roxy?" Axel pouted from across the table.

"Obviously 'cause I don't want to turn out as dimwitted as you."

"Can you old grannies just _shut you traps_? Oh my God. You guys just can't stop hitting on each other can you? Sheesh."

"You know what? Let's just order. Hey Mickey we want the usual without Riku's but one more of mine!" Demyx screamed towards the kitchen.

"Sure thing! Coming right up!"

We bickered back and forth for like… 10 minutes before the food was served. When Goofy placed the plate down in front of me, my face turned green. I can't believe that Demyx actually only eats _vegetables_! Yes, the soft and smooth skinned Roxas does _not_ like to eat vegetables. At all!

"What's Wrong Roxas? Eat up." Demyx said as he shoved a huge chunk of leaves up his mouth. I learnt my lesson, next time ask before randomly ordering. I would rather eat Axel's giant burger and become dimwitted than touch the leaves on the plate.

"Y-you know what? Axel, can I become dimwitted and you eat this?" I looked at Axel with pleading eyes. Come on Axel, if you really like me give in! Please!

"Nuh-uh, no way am I giving you my lunch." He smiled devilishly before taking a huge chuck out of the burger.

"Come on Roxas, want to switch?" I snapped my head towards Marluxia. He had not spoken a word to me since we came in. Aww… he is finally paying me some attention.

Just as I was about to swap plates with him, "No way! Roxas get over here." I turned my head to glare at Axel.

"Why should I? _You_ didn't want to give, let alone _share_ your food with me."

"'Cause he might want to poison you!"

"You make up _very_ interesting stories Axel." I gave him an overdramatic eye-roll.

"Okay, how 'bout I give you my food _and_ I don't touch you for a week?"

I perked up. A week? That sounds _so_ appealing.

"Deal!" I got up and dragged my chair over to Axel's side, and dropped myself in between him and Demyx. Just as I was about to reach over and grab his burger, Axel suddenly grabbed my waist and tugged me onto his lap.

"Wha- Gah Axel! Stop! You said for one week!"

"Yeah I did, but I did not specify which week of which month of which year now did I?"

"Woohoo! Go get'em Axel! You the man!" Demyx cat-called beside me.

I felt Axel chuckle against my neck and then I felt something wet. _Shit_! He is _not_ giving me a hickey right now!

"No wait! Axel! St-op!" I gasped out the last part as he bit down hard on this one spot on my neck that never fails to send electric shocks up my spine. He started to gently kiss his way up and down my neck and occasionally give it a good nip between his teeth. Shit, I could feel my face getting red again. And what's worse is that they were _all_ staring! Including the three goofs at the back.

"Alright, break it up you two love birds. I don't want no PDA at _this _table before I puke all over you two." Thank you Larxene! I love you! I really do! From the deepest part of my heart! Okay, actually I just owe her one.

"Okay _fine_! Be that way." Axel put me back down on my seat again and pouted.

I instantly grabbed the burger to stuff my mouth so that I didn't have to say anything.

"Heh… So… You don't like to eat vegetables huh?" Demyx made a desperate attempt to break the awkward silence that had gone on for more than 10 minutes.

XX

Today I walked home with Axel yet again, just because there was nobody else to walk with. All of the others were walking home the other way, so Axel and I were left alone to walk home.

After a few minutes of silence, I asked, "So what was it that got you so worked up about me swapping food with Marly?"

Axel gave me a look that shouted out 'you should know _that_'. "Well… Marly actually ate out of that before, and I guess I kind of got jealous 'cause it would mean that you were having an indirect kiss with him. Now that I look back at it, I can't _believe_ I got so worked up over it! Gah!" He threw his hands up in exasperation.

I looked over at him. He can't be serious right? He got worked up over something as trivial as that? I couldn't help but giggle a little at that. He was acting so cutely _jealous._ I just couldn't help it!

He turned over to glare at me. "And what is it that you find so funny?"

"You were jealous over something like _that_? You are so cute." I said with a huge smile plastered on my face.

"You know that was the first time I ever saw you smile so much. I really like it. You should smile more. It suits you way more than your usual frown." He said with a Cheshire grin.

"I'll think about it." I was still smiling. In actual fact, this was the first time I had ever smiled so much.

He suddenly grabbed my hand between us and I snapped my head up to meet his eyes. His eyes were shining so brightly, it was as if I could see inside of him, and whatever I saw would never end. All the secrets, all the happiness, pain and suffering, I could see them all.

I turned my head away quickly. I could tell that my face was turning pink again, but I still held his hand tightly in return. We walked hand in hand in a comfortable silence until we reached my house. I dragged him towards the porch while I stood on top and him at the bottom, we were finally the same height. We looked at each other in the eye, and I felt the world turn warmer by a little.

"Good night Roxy. See you soon." He tip-toed and kissed me on my forehead. When he turned to go off, I held on even tighter to his hand, not wanting to let go. He stopped and turned to face me.

"Close your eyes," I whispered.

He did as I told him to, and when I felt that no one was looking, I gave his lips a soft kiss. His lips were warm, abnormally so, but still soft, softer than his hair, yet firmer than clouds. Our lips molded together perfectly, I felt as if I did not want to pull back. But as sudden as I started it, I pulled back and stared into his shocked emerald eyes.

I could feel the blood rushing to my face even faster than before, and before he had a chance to say anything, I had already bolted into the house, leaving him standing there alone.

Inside, I could hear Axel's footsteps slowly fading away as I slid down the door to sit on the floor covering my mouth. Did I just do what I think I did? Even though I _think _I did kiss Axel, I'm still smiling like a little girl. Aren't I supposed to hate him? What happened to 'I won't fall for you'? Apparently it went poof, like a real vampire in the sun.

"Rooooxaaaas!" Sora came charging down the stairs. The stopped in front of me and grabbed my shoulders to give it a not so gentle shake. "Tell me _everything_! I carried your ever so heavy bag back, and I saw you kiss Axel just now! So spill! I want to know _everything_!"

I groaned as I buried my red face into my hands. Apparently I know I _am_ more than infatuated by Axel, and that today was going to be a _much_ longer day than I expected it to be.

***hyuk is sort of a… hiccupping kind of sound. Go google or youtube goofy and listen to him hyuk away~~**

**Yay~~ im done once again! Apparently I did this in the middle of the night (again) and its way past my 10 o clock bedtime =/ its like.. 12.40 now? But you know I just love you guys so much~~ :D**

**Anyway~~ this is my longest chap, but its still…. Short….. failz… lol. Compare my scroll bar to those **_**real**_** writers whose scroll bars are soooo tiny. Its like more than 10x the size. But yeah. I think this chapter was… ok ok .. so so. But there are definitely mistakes. But I will correct them after I am done with the whole story! D ok I realize that I talk like reno too much. Its like I will randomly use yo at the end of a sentence…yo. Anyway~~ reno **_**will**_** appear! *rawr!* just… not the next chapter. :D ties are going to be made and plots are going to be twisted. But not so soon. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride. :D**


	6. Note to all

ok hi guys, apparently my computer died... and now im using notepad on my brother's computer because i dont know his FREAKING microsoft liscence =.= yes, its that crappy. anyway~~ since you now know that my computer died, and is now being resurected (did i spell that right?) right now as i speak... or type, the chapters will kind of slow down. coz i actually had my chapter almost done then. *BAM* my younger brother just HAD to touch it. D; so yeah~~~ microsoft word is currently unavailable to me, and now i cant do my school homework which WILL be graded and affect my overall final score. thanks bro... i love you too. ah well~~ my computer will only be in there till friday and they say that there is a pretty high chance that i will lose all the data i have in there. but then. YAY i backed it up already :D so ,the worst thing that can happen now is that my computer will be permenantly be dead, but i am not going to think of something so bad so as to not worsen my luck :/

so so so~~~at least you now know that i wont be stopping this whole series right? i know you love me~~ uh huh~~ i know you care~~ whats with the sudden bieber? =.= but the point is that i still LOVE you guys~~ :D and the chapters will still come in, but maybe slower coz my parents are _kind_ of looking at this/me as i type this to you =.= so... its _very_ awkward to type yaoi in front of parents, y'know what i mean?


	7. Chapter 6

**ok, so now here i am again... after so long... blame my harddisk for crashing... anyway~~ i had to go and buy one new set of microsoft stuff, so now i FIANLLY have my microsoft word again :D so yeah yeah, i dont own anything blah blah blah. lets get this started yeah~~ lets get this started hah~~ omg old song =3=**

Chapter 6

It's been a week. 1 week. 7 days. 168 hours. 10080 minutes. 604800 seconds. Whichever one you prefer. But it has been one week, one long, pathetic, boring week since I last saw Axel. Some might think that I would be happy, and thankful that that obnoxious redhead did not bother me for the past week, I thought I would feel like that too, but now, what I feel is almost the complete opposite. I felt as if I was _abandoned_. I _kissed_ him, and this is how he treats me? By abandoning me? That is the _best _treatment you can give to someone right? (sarcasm fully intended)

Right now, I am doing nothing. Practically nothing. I'm just lying on my bead, ignoring the huge pile of homework on my desk, and just staring into nothing. Sora had gone out with his friends a while back, and my parents were overseas guarding some VIP and won't be back till the following week. So that left me alone in the house with only my best friend guarding me, my shadow, and vulnerable to any thing ranging from a cut-finger and bleeding to death, to a kidnaping or the house blowing up into fire.

Suddenly, I heard a faint sliding sound on my left and that snapped me out of my trance. I turned my head slowly, not daring to face the horror that awaits me, and I saw red. Not figuratively, but literally, red. A red spikey bush was making its way into my room via my window! I knew who it was, I mean, come on. Who has _red_ hair, and knows where I live? This is as good as spotting Marluxia in the middle of a sea of brunettes.

I sat up, grabbed two handfuls of spikes, and _pulled_ as hard as I could. The results was instant, Axel let out a shriek of pain and came tumbling into my room and onto my bed. Unfortunately, (or maybe fortunately :D) he landed on me and all the air in my lungs escaped in a loud huff.

He sat there straddling my lap, clutching his head in agony which was buried in my chest, and let out many gasped "ouch ouch ouch…" and "Oh my God that fucking hurt". I just laid there awkwardly, and started to feel myself getting hotter and hotter by the minute. No! It is just the weather! I am _NOT _feeling hot because Axel's abnormally warm body is just a few centimetres above mine. Nuh-uh.

We stayed there for a few minutes, and then his gasps of pain stopped abruptly, and he whipped his head up and glared at me. "Ummm… can you get off me now?"

Axel ignored my question. "What the hell was THAT for?" he practically screamed. Thank god no one is at home. This would be a difficult situation to explain to anyone in the family right now.

"Uh… Nothing?" I smiled weakly.

At the sound of my voice, he seemed to calm down quite a lot. He smiled weakly back at me, let out an exasperated sigh and snuggled his head into the junction between my neck and shoulder then went off further into the house.

I laid there, eyes wide still in shock. Axel was in _my _house. Axel was taking off his shirt as he walked out. And, oh my God, Axel was packed with muscles. I stumbled out of bed, and ran after him. I caught his hand just as he was entering the bathroom.

"How do you know where I live, and what makes you think you can just waltz into my house like you own it, after ignoring me for 1 week?" I demanded.

"Uh… just so you know, _you_ were the one who brought me here, like… twice or maybe more. And since you kinda own this house, and I _kinda_ own you, so I indirectly_ kinda_ own this house as well." He said this all with a triumph smirk.

Ugh. I don't even know _why_ I like this guy. He is so irritating! "You know what? Just do what you want to do in the bathroom, and then get out." I turned around and was ready to leave, but a hand with an iron grip on my arm stopped me.

"I never said anything about doing it _alone_, now did I?" he whispered huskily into my ear.

I felt my face heat up. I could feel his _abs_! Forget about six packs, he felt like he had _eight_! I successfully struggled out of his grasp and ran back to my bedroom then slammed the door shut and locked it.

This is bad. This is _very_ bad. My imagination was starting to run wild, and coming up with many _things_ that I could to his abs. Touch them up and down, lick them, spray my cum all over them… wait… what did I just _think_? Argh! This is all Sora's fault! Actually, it is partially my fault for listening to him… no actually I blame my parents! Yeah, I'm just blaming random people right now. Maybe the next person I blame will be the person who is walking down the street now.

'knock knock'. "Hey Roxas, can I come in? I swear I won't do anything."

I looked around nervously, I think my room is too messy, but to hell with it. It's normal for a teenager's room to be messy, and he has probably seen it already when he climbed through the window. I got up slowly and opened the door for him and jumped under my covers.

Axel walked in nervously and cautiously, he then sat down in front of my bed Indian style.

"So… yeah, I realised we don't really know much about each other. So I actually planned to come over here today to… you know… learn more about you." He ran his fingers through his hair.

I poked my head out of the covers and stared at him in the eye. Right now it is not say a matter of life and death, but more like a matter of which my virginity is at stake.

I decided to trust him. I don't really see much fault in him, and I don't see any reason why I should not trust him. I crawled out of my cocoon.

"What do you want to know?" I muttered under my breath.

His face brightened considerably.

"Well actually, I wanted to ask _you_ that. I trust you enough, but it is _you_ who needs to build your trust in me. So ask whatever you want, I will answer those that I deem answerable." He said with a wide smile plastered on his face. He was practically _glowing_.

"Umm… well… do you have any siblings? Twins maybe?" I looked at him hopefully.

"Why, yes I do. A twin and a sibling. I have a younger sister named Kairi, and an annoying older twin named Reno."

"Are they in our school?"

"Nope. Apparently they think that they are too clever for Destiny High, so they are in Traverse University."

"… Is your sister older than you? And isn't your brother the same age as you? Why are they in university?"

"Yeah. They are. But they skipped grades. See why I say that they think Destiny High is not good enough for them?"

"…wow… geniuses…but here I am stuck with the dim-witted sibling of the lot…"

"HEY! What was that for? It's not like I have results that are _that _bad."

"Nearly failing every single subject is not exactly very good results you know."

"…NEXT QUESTION!"

"Fine… where do you live?"

"Two blocks down."

"What do your parents work as?"

"My mother works as a secretary, and my dad is dead."

"I'm sorry…"

"Nah. It's fine. I've gotten used to it already."

"Then, what is your last name?"

"Lea."

"Is…is your hair colour natural?"

"Yes it is, you want to check?" he wagged his eyes mischievously

"...No thanks…"

We talked like that for about half an hour. Then I suddenly stood up and walked towards the door, and said "Want to go get a drink?"

He stood up without a word. Well, that was good enough for me.

I grabbed two Cokes out of the fridge and passed one to him. The house was quiet, too quiet with Axel in it. It's quite hard to strike a conversation with him right now, and truth be told, I don't really want to know much about him. I mean, I know I have a lot of other things I don't really know about him, like what his favourite colour is, what is his favourite food, many more… but right now, I have this urge to just kiss him… why?

I stared daggers into the floor and submerged myself in the inside battle. I think Axel must have sensed what I was thinking, because out of nowhere, he suddenly put his hand under my chin, tilted my head up, and planted a soft peck on my lips. The first things that went through my mind? Warmth and comfort. Love and adoration, not lust and hunger. And coke.

Just as Axel was about to pull away, I wrapped my arms securely around his neck and pulled him back. You might not give me the liberty of going out with other people, but at least give me the liberty of kissing you longer, deeper…to let the warmth overwhelm me till I fall of the edge. To let the tingles I feel dancing on my spine over take my senses.

I hesitantly opened my mouth a little and let my tongue trace lightly over his lower lip. I felt his mouth open wider and his tongue cautiously met mine halfway. His right hand cupped my cheek affectionately while his left encircled my waist and held me close to him.

Our tongues danced inside our connected mouths, and in the end, Axel won the battle without much of a fight. His tongue licked every inch of mine, trying to memorise it to the best of his abilities. I let out a mewl of pleasure. If I had known kissing was _this_ great, I would have done it a long time ago. Or maybe it is just Axel who is so good at this. It started to feel as if the earth had moved closer towards the sun and the temperature was shooting up, higher and higher, way past 100 degrees. I felt as if my body was on fire, yet as light as a feather.

Our lips separated with a wet pop-ing sound. I looked at Axel in the eyes with half-lidded eyes. I know I was blushing so heavily my face was almost the same colour as his hair.

"Roxas…", he whispered huskily. It was not the same type of huskiness as the previous few times, this time it sounded _so_ much sexier, and caused my heart to beat even faster than it was before.

"Roxas… oh Roxas… I love you so much… so much that I think I am about to go crazy… I'm sorry if this sounds like I am pressuring you or anything like that, but please… tell me how you feel about me… the way you act is confusing me so much, I don't know if you hate me or love me." He murmured as he pulled me into a tight embrace.

This is not real is it? Axel loves _me_. After only a few weeks. It's too good to be true…isn't it? But the question right now is, how _do_ I feel about Axel? Personally, I am confused myself. My heart say '_love him_', but my body says morals say otherwise. But which should I trust? I know that there is a saying that says, follow your heart and you can never be wrong. But what if my heart _is _wrong in this case? What if this love won't last? What if Axel thinks I am just another fling, and is just trying to get into my pants?

Axel seemed to sense my distress, he kissed the top of my head and said, "It's ok if you don't know now. But just so you know, I really meant it, and I will always wait for your answer."

The whole afternoon after became a little more and a little less awkward. I don't really know how to explain it but, Axel just kept away from me as much as possible, but we still went back to the whole 'I ask and you answer' thing.

When he left, I swore to myself that I would tell him how I felt before the end of summer. He had the right to know, and I don't want him getting hurt by my actions anymore. I know it kills him inside to not know how I feel, yet feel so strongly for me at the same time. It hurts… a lot… but how _do _I feel about Axel? That is just one question which I have to find out the answer quickly, before it is too late.

**BUAHAHAHA I'M DONE ONCE AGAIN! Right now I just want to apologise to all you readers, coz I suck -.- I got my tpc back like… 1 or 2 weeks ago? And I kept procrastinating! GAAAAHHHH! I tell you, even **_**i **_**feel irritated with myself -.- bleh~~ but yeah~~ here is the chapter, and just to warn you, this will not be a story where roxas just finds out that he loves axel and the end ok? I have SOMEthing up my sleeve *insert evil smile* hmmm… but maybe it wont be that much of a surprise….. but, ah well. That is for later~~ now I shall say BYE TO ALL YOU LOVELY PEOPLE :D have fun reading. **

**P.S. oh and I almost forgot. I am starting up a facebook account for this soon, I just have to delete one useless one. Hmmm… wait for another… 14 days? Yup. Around there. :D add me kays? **


	8. Chapter 7

**Hmmm…. I was actually stuck on this chapter's plot for a longer time than usual, so…. Actually I'm still thinking about it now =.= failz. Hmmm hmmm hmmm….. I FINALLY GOT IT! (after 6 hours =.=) but I don't think it is **_**that**_** great of a plot =.= hmmm…. Ah well. *think think think* (another 3 hours later) AH HAH~! LET'S WRITE! LOL I bet many of you are like: FINALLY~~ **

Chapter 7

Ok. I told myself. I _will_ start on that homework by this week. But probably it is to just keep my mind of _you know who._ Yes, you guessed right. I was talking about _Voldermort! _Yeah. So realistic. I started on math first, the simplest. But apparently homework was not helping. Every time I did homework, it reminded me of class, and if I am reminded of class, I remember whose lap I was sitting in during _all _of those classes. I hate my life… really I do. Ok maybe not all of it. But you get the point.

I gave up on homework and went to take a nice soothing bath. As soon as the warm water hit my back, my tense muscles started to unwind. I didn't even realize that they were even tense in the first place. I calmed my nerves and tried to think of more relaxing things, like a spa maybe. Or even a nice nice massage. That would be nice…

Suddenly, I heard a crash. Great. Now all the effort put into calming myself down was gone to waste. I stepped out of the bath, grabbed a towel hanging on the sink, wrapped it around my waist and stepped out with dripping hair. I poked my head out and cautiously looked around, it was quiet. Well it is supposed to be quiet anyway. But I could hear footsteps, muffled, but definitely there. I grabbed a bottle of conditioner (A.N. I mean, what else is there to grab in a toilet that can inflict pain? Toilet paper? Psh no way=.=) and held it up like a bat.

The sound was coming from the kitchen. Maybe racoons got in. Or maybe crows flew in or something. Yeah that was what I guessed at first. But it was actually a wild Axel. Oh great, I have to deal with the one that is killing my brain _and_ the one in real life.

Axel was rummaging through the fridge like an animal. He squatted on the floor Japanese style, and his head and arms were buried somewhere in the fridge. I don't think he heard my entrance, so I tip toed my way behind him and… WHACK!

"Gawd! Roxas! Why is it every time I come over you just _have _to abuse me? Let me tell you, I can get dumber without your help."

I whacked him hard on the neck, and I think that caused him to hit his head in the fridge. Maybe I'm a little too hard on him. Ah well, next time then.

"Well you _were_ the one who scared the shit out of me_ and_ sneaked into my house when I am all alone. So I have the right to protect myself from rapists like you."

"Look, this aint Linkin Park where rapists climb in through your window, so you don't have to bother about hiding your kids or your wife. Ok?"

"And you aint no Antoine Dodson, so cut the act."

"Yup yup, sure. But even if I am no rapist, you still might want to cover up a little don't you think?" he gave me the little pedo smile.

I looked down at what he meant and I immediately turned red and ran up to my room to get dressed.

XX (it's been so long since I used this :D)

A few minutes later, I came down and saw Axel sitting on the couch staring into space and playing with his fingers. To me he seemed nervous for some reason, but it's kind of impossible for the always over confident Axel to feel nervous, so I dismissed it as he was bored. I walked over to him and sat down, leaving a good distance between us. Axel was snapped out of his trance by the sudden weight on the couch, and turned his head towards me.

"So, what do you want?" I asked him cautiously.

"Nothing much," he scooted over and draped an arm across my shoulder. "I just want to… go on a date with you. Please? Like I said the other time, I think we did not start off on the right note, so… yeah… you get the point."

I blinked. And stared. Is Axel really asking me to go out on a _date_ with him? Wow. Has the world stopped? No? It sure feels that way. At first I felt confused, maybe surprised. Then I felt happy… _Happy?_ Not just happy I guess, I felt like I was at the top of the world! _WHAT?_ I wanted to be disappointed with myself, but I couldn't, I was genuinely happy for the first time in a long time. But to be happy because of being asked out? I feel my head is going crazy, maybe I won't know what hit me when I lose my sanity.

"Sure!" I said with a goofy grin plastered on my face, "Where to?"

XX

"Of all places, why Starbucks?" I looked at him curiously with my hands wrapped around my ice-blended coffee.

"Well… umm… I might not look like I did anything to plan this date, but, I actually went online. And they said that the best place for a first date is actually to get coffee or a normal hangout. 'Cause you can get a chance to get to know your date better. And there is no alcohol involved. So it's the best place for a first date, don't you think?"

"Then, why not Mickey's?"

"They also said that if you are not… confident enough, you should just stick with coffee, then you try the meal type of dates."

We stared at each other. Me in awe and shock, while him in embarrassment and anticipation.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"I dunno. Maybe because you don't look like the type of guy who would go online to check for stuff like that, or the type of guy who is not confident enough to take their dates to a dinner instead of coffee."

"Well, you know what they say, can't judge a book by its cover you know."

I rolled my eyes, it's been so long since I last heard someone say that line.

"Yeah, but the truth is I really just want to start anew with you. Like, I don't think our relationship hit off on the right note, so I really want to know you better first, then move on to the making out and stuff. What's more, you are the first person whom I marked and taken out on a date, so I don't really know what to do on one other than go for movies and dinner."

"Okay, okay, I get it." I took a long sip of my chilled drink, "but after this, I want to go to your house."

XX

"Roxas, how many times must I say this? We can't! It's not supposed to happen on the first date!"

We were walking out of Starbucks and walking towards my house. Well, he did say that he lives only two blocks down.

"It's not like I plan to do anything there anyway. I just want to see your family." He looked at me sceptically, "What? Since when have I wanted to do _it _with you? I just want to meet your family."

"Sure you do Roxas."

"Yes I do Axel," I glared at him. "What else would I want to do?"

"I dunno. Hit on my brother?"

"Is that all you think about?"

"Ummm… Maybe?"

I gave a loud sigh, "Ok. How about I promise that I won't hit on your brother, I also promise I won't hit on your sister either, and I pro- you know what? I promise I won't hit on anyone else. How's that?"

I didn't get to really see his expression for that statement, because the next thing I knew, he dragged me into a nearby alleyway, pinned me against the wall and whispered, "How 'bout sealing that with a kiss?" he said as he nuzzled into the crook of my neck. In return, I rolled my eyes and gave the top of his head a light peck.

"What? That does not count! On the lips Roxy, on the lips."

"You said a kiss, but didn't specify where until I kissed you. So too bad! It's a kiss! So let's go!" I grabbed his hand and dragged him out.

"Heh, seriously, I just can't stand you and your stubbornness," He shook his head as he tried to keep up with me, "Come on, my house is just around the corner." He started to speed up and drag me along the way.

**I actually wanted to continue writing this and all, but, I realised I should just upload it… I dono, its just been a super long time since I uploaded, so I was like "oh ok, lets upload this." But…. I FEEL SO DANG GUILTY! I DROPPED MY INSTURMENT ON THE FLOOR! AND NOW IT IS SO BENT UP! OMG~~~~~ and I also feel guilty for not uploading of course. BUT IT IS ONLY 5 MORE DAYS BEFORE MY MAJOR PERFORMANCE! THAT'S WHY! Nvm~~ chill~~~ =w= ok I'm fine… **

**Yup yup. Next chapter should be up soon (I hope =.=) and then I should start to speed up my uploading rate. :D**


	9. Chapter 8

**Yeah, so here I am again. I think I should write at least one paragraph first before I go to sleep… so yup. Lets start. As usual, I wish I own Roxas or something, but I don't… sadly…**

Chapter 8

We ran all the way to Axel's house. At first I was expecting just a normal house like mine, maybe a little bigger or something, but I did not expect what I saw! It was practically a _mansion_! Ok maybe not those giant ones, but _still_. It was _nothing_ like what I imagined it to be. And to think that it is just two blocks away from my house. Sigh. I am so disappointed with myself.

Well getting over that, I thought that the interior would _at least_ look something like an ordinary house. But, oh no, I was so wrong. Apparently Axel is rich, like not just rich, but _very_ rich. If banks and credit cards are non-existent in the world right now, I believe that the floor would be flooded with cash. There were expensive looking paints, vases, rugs, and _wow._ Don't even get me started on that dangling chandelier. The entrance was, in one word, beautiful. Well, except for the blob of red sitting at the foot of the steps eyeing my every movement like a hawk with a big Cheshire cat grin on his face… another word. Pedo.

"I see you brought back a little jail bait. Mind sharing?" the redhead said as he licked his lips. To this, I kept silent and just glared daggers at him. Judging by how he and Axel look so much alike, I'm guessing they are twins, and he must be the ever obnoxious Reno.

"Back off Reno, he's mine, and I doubt that he is interested in you anyway." Axel suddenly spoke up from behind me. His arms encircled my waist from behind and he placed his chin on my shoulder, "Besides, you guys won't look good together." then he stuck out his tongue childishly. In return, Reno stuck out his tongue and made a funny face.

I rolled my eyes at how immature they were. They look more mature than they actually are, but… sigh. So immature in their behaviour… sometimes, I wonder how Axel, being as immature as he is, survives with a brother like that.

"Are you two done with your little sibling rivalry thing yet? Sometimes I even wonder why both of you are older than me." My head snapped up, and I saw a girl with almost as red hair as the twins walk down. She was a petite little girl with aquamarine blue eyes, the same as Reno's, and she carried herself with confidence, putting her nose up high in the air. My guess is that she should be Kairi.

"Just shoo Kairi, this does not involve you." Both of them said in unison. Having a twin is scary when that happens. Like when you say something at the same time as your twin. That is freaky, and I'm saying this even though I have a twin.

"Hi you must be Kairi," smile, "and you must be Reno," glare, "I'm Roxas, I will be your brother's personal tutor until school starts again. Pleased to meet you." And then I made my escape. I grabbed Axel's hand and dragged him upstairs although I had no _idea_ where I was supposed to go. Well, what else was I supposed to do in that situation? Say "Oh hi, I just want to go up to your brother's room and do nothing. So lead the way." Well, that's just weird. 'cause first off, going to another person's room right after he declared that you were his or just got hugged, kind of implies that you want to do *cough"it"cough*. And second doing nothing in a bedroom is kind of weird, even if you are a friend. And third, that is just plain rude. So I did the next rudest thing, run. Wow, I am so proud of myself.

Once I dragged Axel up the stairs and further down the corridor, I dropped his hand and turned to him. "Now take me to your room. I didn't come here to idle ok?"

That kind of snapped Axel out of his thoughts, "What the hell was that for? Since when are you my tutor anyway?"

"Aren't you happy that you got a good tutor to help you? Or do you want to flunk all your tests next year and be retained?" I questioned him with a raised eyebrow.

With that said, Axel's expression became one of shock and worry. Who wouldn't worry when you have a sports scholarship to go to a good university but you are failing your tests? (AN yes he is on a sports team. Swimming to be exact. I should have plopped that in somewhere. Nice abs :D) "Yeah. Come on, my room is just up ahead."

Axel's room was a mix of what I had expected it to be. A little bit of goth and a little bit of Axel-ness. The walls were like a giant red and black chess board with tons of posters ranging from movie posters, to band posters. In the middle was a queen sized bed with silky red covers with black pillows, in front of it is a plasma tv, and if you ever wanted to buy CDs, don't. Just come over to Axel's. He has two shelves full of CDs of different movies, and music. The floor wasn't exactly messy. There were a few pieces of clothes here and there, but nothing too bad. But from the room, I can tell why Axel is almost failing his tests, there is not a single table in the room, and his bag is all the way in a corner of the room, far away from civilisation.

"Just sit by the bed while I get out my books," he told me as he went over to retrieve his books from his bag.

I flopped down on the bed face first and my thoughts? Nothing. It felt _so_ good! It was soft, fluffy and silky. I couldn't help but hum out of comfort. It just felt so _good_.

"Roxy, you make it sound like my bed is having sex with you. And that is a very disturbing thought." He came back with a hand full of books. I got a feeling that I would be here for a very long time.

XX

Apparently he is not listening in _any_ of his classes, it's just a miracle how he is even able to _pass_. Both of us were just through with Literature and just started on history when there was a knock on the door and a young woman. She had blue hair and blue eyes, and… basically, whatever she wore was almost all blue. Now I think I know where the two geniuses in the house got their blue eyes.

"Hey, how's the studying going?"

I sighed and said, "Could be better. Axel still can't remember that the French revolution happened in 1792. This is so tiring."

"Well don't blame me 'cause I'm dumb. I got the genes from my parents!"

"You _do_ know that I am standing here right Axel?" his mother said with a bored tone.

"Yeah Axel, show some respect to the parents who gave you all that you have."

"Oh my! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Aqua, and I am Axel's mother, nice to meet you. I can see that both of you are busy so I shall get going first. Bye." With that said, she turned around and walked back down the hallway.

"Umm… nice to meet you too?" then I went back to tutoring Axel.

After another hour of hopeless tutoring, Axel finally gave up, "Argh. I give up. I am never going to pass the next time!" he threw his arms in the air and buried his face in one of the many pillows.

"Since when are you so pessimistic?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Since the time you started to scare me with the probability of failing." He murmured into the pillow.

"Fascinating indeed." I said as I rolled my eyes as I stood up. "I'm going to head back alright? Just remember to do all the work I assigned to you by tomorrow when I come over. Okay?"

The sudden loss of weight on the bed made Axel's head shoot up instantly, "Can I walk you home?"

"My house is only two blocks away, I won't get raped along the way, so chill."

His face immediately fell, "Okay…"

I gave a defeated sigh, "Fine, you can come."

And as expected, his face lit up in a blink of an eye.

Our walk to my house was relatively silent for quite a while, then I suddenly asked, "You know, up till now, I still don't understand why you guys are popular."

He gave me a look that clearly said 'are you kidding me?' Well, I'm not alright? "Well, first off, every school has to have certain types of people in the more 'popular' class of students. The rich one, the good looking one, the badass one, the gifted yet not so nerdy one, and some other person who is close to one of the pervious people. So you can roughly guess who is who. I'm the rich one, Riku is the good looking one, although I really feel that I am too, Larxene is the badass one, Demyx is the gifted yet not so nerdy one, and that leaves us with Marluxia. He is actually Laxene's boyfriend, weird but true."

"I kind of understand, but why is Demyx considered gifted?"

"If someone considers getting 7 music diplomas for different instruments at our age not gifted, I don't know what is."

At that, I mouthed a silent 'wow'.

We continued our little 'get-to-know-you' session from before at Starbucks and got to know a little bit more about each other. Apparently I was right. You know the person who created Apple? Yeah. The one that just died? Yeah. HE WAS AXEL'S FATHER! And Axel's mother was his father's secretary! Wow. Nice family you got there Axel. No wonder you are rich like hell.

At my door, Axel just held my hands in his and bent down to put a kiss on my forehead. I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE THINKING! Awwwwww… that's what you are thinking. Yeah, I have to agree. It was kind of an 'aww' moment, but it gets better. I kissed Axel. Not on his cheek, but on his lips. Again.

But this time, it wasn't just a peck, or a crazy hot and passionate kiss. I was more of a nice, slow and sweet type of kiss. Just getting to know each other's mouths better. Every inch, slowly being memorised. Tasting, feeling and just enjoying the sensations. My fingers tangled themselves in his hair and gently pulled him closer to me while his hands went round my waist and pulled my body towards his. I knew my face was heating up, and I think my neighbours were looking at us. But we didn't care, we just continued enjoying being in each other's arms.

It ended all too soon for my liking. I now know something, and I am committing it to memory for sure. Axel is a great kisser. Not just a 'wow' type of great. But a 'WOW' type of great. We disentangled from each other's arms and just stood there holding hands for a while, looking like complete idiots smiling so goofily. Then I entered my house after whispering a shy 'bye' to Axel.

When I got to my room, I saw Sora lying on his stomach on my bed with his face in his hands. He was giving me this grin that looked like only a sadistic person would give. "You know, your room has a pretty good view of the front porch."

I gave an exasperated sigh. This was going to be another long night.

**Muahahahaha I is finally done with the chapter :D I love you all, and I appreciate all the reviews I get. Oh and I started a new FB account, so if you want, you can add me. I know I don't have any friends yet, but still. Be my friend if you like my writing :D I really love you guys lots. ( facebook, just search tayviickii vicky. see the purple thing? yeah thats me.)**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Mmm…. Fluffy clouds and raining chocolate… wow… that is the life. Just me and the many sweets of the world. Ahh… I walked on and I came face to face with a giant fountain of chocolate. My eyes sparkled. Just as I was about to taste the chocolate-

"DAMN IT ROXAS WAKE UP!" I was suddenly jerked out of my dream. Like, literally. The evil twin of mine was shaking me _really_ hard.

"Mnn.. Go away Sora… just another few more minutes." I mumbled as I slapped his hand away and pulled the covers over my head.

"You didn't receive the text from Axel, did you?" he asked skeptically.

"What text? I don't even have his number." I groaned groggily. Now there is no chance of me going back to sleep anymore. Sigh.

"Well, if you had given your number to him _earlier_, you would've known that Axel was planning to take all of us to his summer house over at Hawaii. But too bad, since you don't know, you will just have to miss out on all the sun, sea and trees. Ahhh… that is the life…"

I immediately shot out of bed. Why didn't Axel tell me before? Damn it! But wait! Sora could be joking right? Psh. Duh he is joking. No way would Sora want to tell me something like this. He would just want me to embarrass myself. Nuh uh. He is not serious. So I just walked calmly toward the bathroom for my daily routine.

XX

Just as I stepped out of the shower, the doorbell rang. I heard Sora shout a loud 'Coming' and his footsteps as he ran for the door. I ignored their conversation and went back to toweling myself dry and giving my hair that nice spikiness that it always has.

I smiled at my reflection in the mirror, admiring my handiwork, then I walked out of the bathroom without anything on. What? My family is not that bothered by nudity or anything like that. They are very open bout stuff like that, 'cause they feel it's just part of the natural body.

I met Sora along the way back to my room, "I would cover up if I were you." He said with a smirk. To that, I just stared at his retreating back questioningly.

Then when I entered my room, I finally understand what he meant.

As I opened the door, "Hey short-stu- woah! "

And then as I slammed the door, "FUCKING HELL!"

What the hell? Axel was sitting on my bed, and I walked in _NAKED_! Damn you Sora! Oh wait, it's more like damn myself. Cause, you know, Sora _did_ warn me. I should have listened to him. Sigh, this shows how stupid I am really.

I went back to the bathroom and grabbed two towels and wrapped one around my waist and another around my chest. What? You can't be too careless when it comes to Axel. I took a good look at my face as I was leaving. It was as red as a tomato. Shit. Now what? Go with Roxas' first law of life, 'just get it over and done with', and that was just what I did.

I marched right in, dragged an unwilling Axel out of the room by his arm, and locked the door behind him. Ignoring the consistent knocks on the door, I started changing into something presentable.

"Hey Rox, are you going to Hawaii with us or not?" Axel shouted through the door.

My head snapped up. "That was real? I thought Sora was just pulling my leg!"

"Yeah, your brother is _so _pulling your leg, that's why I'm here you know.*insert eyeroll here* So are you coming? I already convinced your parents to let both of you come."

"Uh… Okay! Just help me get my luggage bag! Ask my parents where!" then I went back to getting dressed. I dug out a pair of jeans that, quoting Sora, 'hugged me at all the right places', and a green t-shirt that says 'kiss me' in front, and 'I know I'm hot' at the back with two little devil wings. What? Axel forced me to buy it alright? And besides, it's a comfortable shirt. Then I got a few sets of clothes out and my trunks.

"Hey Axel! How long will we be gone?" I shouted down the hallway.

"Uh, one week I guess." Axel said as he waddled into my room carrying my suitcase beside him.

I rolled my eyes, "You know you can _drag_ that?"

He looked at me with an expression I couldn't really read, well that might have to do with the fact that maybe three seconds I looked into his eyes, I was tackled onto the bed by Axel and his lips were attacking mine. Our tongues fought, and I knew I would lose. So I surrendered. Dear tongue, you have "fought" bravely.

When we came up for air, my face was red and we were both gasping for air. Axel gave a small smile before burying his face into the crook of my neck and letting out a content sigh. "You know that I like you right Roxy?"

I let out a soft chuckle, "I think you made that point quite clear." I ran my fingers through his spikes. I still can't get over the fact that they are so soft.

"By the way, I love this shirt. You should wear it more often. But only wear it for me to see."

"We'll see. Now can you get off me so I can pack?"

He reluctantly got up and sat on my bed, eyes following my every move like I am some prey. Actually, I can tell he wasn't really looking at _me_, but more like looking at my butt. Well Sora did say that the jeans hugged me perfectly, now I guess I know where he was referring to. I let out a quiet chuckle. Axel is so predictable sometimes.

Once I got everything I needed stuffed into the suitcase, Axel left to get his car over. Sora came rushing into the room. "Why haven't you two fucked yet?" he said as he bounced up and down my bed excitedly.

"Wh-what? Why are you asking such a question?" I spluttered out.

"It's written all over your face that you are still a virgin. But question is, why are you _still_ one?"

"Why are you asking such a question? It's not like _you_ did anything with Riku yet."

"Well… actually…"

"Oh my god… you did _not_."

"What? I couldn't help it! He is just so damn good at it alright? The way he kisses my neck, right at that spot… Ohh~~ heavenly…and then he would trail his lips down till they rea-"

"AHH! STOP! MY POOR INNOCENT VIRGIN EARS!"

He rolled his eyes, "Okay, fine. But whatever it is, you better make a move during this trip. I mean, how long have you guys been going out?"

"Umm… a while?"

"See! That's why you have to make a move! He is still probably scared that you are not ready yet, that's why he is waiting. So you make the first move, and then voila! Everyone is happy." After saying that, he skipped out of my bedroom just as dramatically as he entered. Then he suddenly halted in the doorway and turned around to face me, "And by the way, what you are wearing is a _big _help in making the first move."

After Sora left, all I could do was stare at the opposite wall. I was in shock. But I didn't know what I was shocked of, Sora already doing _it_. Or maybe Axel waiting for me to give the signal for him to go ahead. But truth be told, I feel that that is kind of sweet of him. Of Axel, not of Sora. It's quite romantic actually.

XX

Turns out it was going to be quite a lot of people going on this trip. There were 8 people going including me. Riku brought Sora along, Marly and Larx were there, me and Axel, and Demyx and a slate haired guy. Now that we were all standing together, I realised something. Larx and Marly were the only straight ones of the group.

When we were all in Axel's car, turns out to be a limo, I couldn't stop staring at the slate haired guy. Not because I was interested in him or anything, but you got to admit, he is kinda cute, but more because of how he was staring at _me_. To others, it might look like we were having a staring war, but in actual fact, we were communicating silently. I could tell from one look that he was somehow like me. Quiet, not fitting in properly, etc. most likely he was one of the 'unwanted', but why would he be with Demyx? But I guess that's why they say that opposites attract. Demyx and him have completely different personalities.

"Hey Zexion, don't eye rape my Roxy will ya?"Axel exclaimed while his arms wrapped around my waist protectively.

"Nah, Zexy won't do that, won't you Zexy?" Demyx chirped as he hugged Zexion's arm lovingly. I don't know bout you, but both of them look pretty good together.

"He better not, or else Axel will kill him." Sora chuckled softly from Riku's lap.

I looked out of the window and chose to ignore the conversation going on. All the trees and cars passed by in a blur, so I was sure that we were driving pretty fast. I started thinking and planning in my head.

I have a feeling that Axel would have a private jet and he would was me to sit with him, and I also predict that Hawaii was going to be beautiful. Other than that, i also realise that I was right. Axel _did_ have a private jet, but not those small ones, it's not as big as a normal plane, but still bigger than small. Seriously, how rich is this guy anyway? And why does he still want to work? I bet it was his mum that said something like, 'you have to learn that money is not served up on a silver platter, but you have to earn it' or something like that.

Just as I sat down on my seat, I suddenly remembered something. I was so caught up with the whole 'going to Hawaii' thing, that I was afraid of planes taking off and landing. Don't ask why, I think it has something to do with my fear of heights.

"Uhh… Axel? Do you mind if I go home now?"

"What? Why? We haven't even got to Hawaii yet."

"Well… it's just that… you know… ah…"

Then Sora suddenly interrupted, "He is scared of planes taking off and landing! He needs someone to hold him down and hold on to his hands."

I shot him an icy glare. It would be alright if he would just walk up to Axel and tell him softly, but now everyone knows. Oh _thanks_ Sora, what a great brother you are.

"Look kid, whatever problem you got with planes, just get over it. You _will_ be going to Hawaii with us, whether you like it or not." Larxene snarled from behind me.

"All passengers, please buckle your seat belts and get ready for take-off. Cabin crew, get ready for take-off."

As the pilot's message came on, I grabbed Axel and dragged him into the seat next to mine and gripped his arm for dear life. When I heard the engines starting up, I buried my face into his arm and squeezed them shut. I felt Axel gently wrap his other arm around me and he whispered soothingly into my ear while rubbing comforting circles on my back. And without me noticing, we were on our way to Hawaii.

**Ok I know I am getting slower in updating, and now I am starting to feel guilty. I actually came up with this plot before I went overseas, and I wanted to post this before I went. But….. stuff happened and I wasn't able to upload… and now school is going to start soon again…. Karma hates me =3= ok lol I was just joking. But I actually scrapped the whole of the AN in the front because that was written before I went overseas. It was saying something like I will be MIA from the 15 till the 25 of December. But as you can see… I didn't get to post this up in time… sorry I actually wanted to end this chapter later, but when I looked at the word count, I was like, "OMG I ALR WROTE THAT MUCH?" so I stopped there…. Sorry bout that… lol. I will **_**really**_** try to make it up to you guys in some way. Promise, pinky swear, cross my heart etc. **

**But in the meantime~~ I love your reviews :D so do review more and have a merry Christmas *although I only have half an hour of it left here….***

**P.S. add me on facebook yo :D tayviickii Vicky is the name **


	11. Chapter 10

**Joy to the world~~~ I am back~~ :D ok no insults intended to anyone**

**Disclaimer ~~ I do not own but I wish I do**

Chapter 10

The plane trip was HORRIBLE! Not only was I clinging to Axel like a little baby, but everyone else was teasing me about it, _even my own brother_! There were some that were not so bad, but others were just plain rude. So I tried to let go of Axel's arm just to stop the teasing. But just at _that_ moment, we hit an air turbulence, and I just went back to being a baby all over again.

The first thing that came to my mind when I stepped off the plane was, hot. Nothing else. I didn't expect it to be so hot in Hawaii, and before I knew it, I was sweating. I haven't even moved yet, and I was sweating. I could tell that I was not the only one, apparently, Sora was also having troubles with the weather. But when I looked around, all the others were not even breaking a sweat! They looked as if they were not even affected by the heat at all!

Argh! I hate the heat! That kinda made me think why would I even agree to go on that trip when I knew that it would be so freaking hot. Most likely it was because of the sand, sea and trees. Ahh… the relaxation… heavenly…alright, maybe going on the trip would not be so bad after all. As long as I get to swim. *insert smiley face here* I might not look like it, but I enjoy swimming as much as I enjoy stoning. The feeling of being under the water, blocking out the entire world, and the chill of the water, it's just the best feeling ever.

When we got to the summer house, I was not exactly surprised by what I saw. I mean, after being with Axel, and accepting the fact that he _is_ rich, you just expect such stuff. You know what his summer house looks like? Go google 'modern summer house' and the third picture is what it looks like, only place that beside a beach with clear blue seas and soft white sand. Makes me wonder how he actually maintains the place, because the moment I stepped in, it smelt clean. Not like the 'obviously used a lot of detergent recently' kind of clean, more like the 'obviously cleaned, but not so desperately', which simply means, no smell.

Apparently, I voiced out my thoughts as I looked around the house, and Axel simply replied, "We have maids to come in here every week."

I rolled my eyes, the things rich people can do.

"So is it the usual sleeping plan?" Riku asked as Sora snuggled into his chest.

"Yeah, it's still the same number of rooms." Axel said as he tried to carry a few bags up the stairs in one go.

I looked around, only to realize that my suitcase was already with Axel. Aww, always the gentleman. So sweet. I followed behind Axel like a little dog up to the second level.

The second level was basically a hallway with 7 doors. As Axel walked further and further down, he started to drop off a few bags at each door. Finally, he entered the last door on the right and dropped both of our bags on the floor. How do I know those were his? Simple. He has the most number of bags.

But when I looked at the room, I immediately wanted to run away. The was only one bed! Ok maybe it wasn't so bad, I mean the bed is one of those giant king-sized ones, so I could still crawl away from him during the night. BUT STILL, THAT'S NOT THE POINT! We will be sharing _one_ bed. Two _teenagers!_ One _very_ horny and the other not very willing! It is not good news at all!

My head was telling me all those things, and well, I had to agree, it is not a very good idea for us to share a bed. But, my body was saying otherwise. It trembling a little bit, not out of fear, but out of anticipation. I could tell that that was going to be a long night.

"Why are you standing there doing nothing? Aren't you going to come in?" Axel said as he held the curtains open. I blinked my eyes. I could not believe what I was staring at. The sunlight that was falling on Axel made him look… beautiful… I have no bad comment on this, because truly, he really looked… almost god-like.

I mentally slapped myself for a moment, "Ye-yeah…" I walked awkwardly towards Axel and out onto the balcony outside. The scenery was breathtaking and I was at a loss of words. It was, simply put it, beautiful.

I closed my eyes and breathed in the cool sea air. Suddenly I felt two arms wrap around my waist. I looked up and saw Axel giving me a small smile then kissing me softly on my forehead. "You looked really beautiful just now, I couldn't help it."

I felt myself blush a little and leaned back into Axel's chest. "Thanks…" I murmured. What? Don't give me that look! I couldn't help it ok? The calmness of the situation and stuff forced me to act that way!

And just at that moment Sora just _had_ to barge in. "Axel! Why do we have the view of a tree while you guys get the sea! I pro- oh… sorry, I just interrupted something didn't I? Sorry, just carry on." And like that, he left just as suddenly as he had appeared. By then, I was blushing _really_ badly.

Axel let out a loud sigh, "Sora will be Sora. Look I know that you don't exactly want to sleep with me on the same bed, so now I am letting you choose. Do you, or do you not, want to sleep with me? Ok, that came out wrong. Umm… what I mean is-"

"Do I want to share a bed with you tonight."

"Yeah, what exactly what I wanted to say. So… your answer?"

I thought about it, I really did. I know it would be dangerous to sleep with Axel, but I knew that he is responsible when he wants to be. So I was kind of at a loss. In the end, my mind gave in to my body and agreed. But, I had a bad feeling that something bad was bound to happen.

XX

"Come on! Come on! I want to swim!" Sora screamed as he dragged me to the beach by my hand. Well, I wasn't completely unwilling so I let it slide.

When the cool water hit my feet, I immediately felt relaxed. See? I am addicted to the feel of the sea. Apparently I was not the only one. Demyx, Axel, Sora and even Riku all had the same reaction. Ah… the magical wonders of the sea.

I ran straight into the sea and just swam. It felt _so_ good! I really missed swimming. When I came up for air, I took a good look at everyone else for the first time. You know, I never really believed the belief that all people look better when wet. But, oh wow, I was so wrong. Even_ Larxene _looked good. Well, I wasn't saying that she didn't have a good body or anything, just that she looked better.

When my eyes fell on Axel, I immediately felt myself blush again. Remember the time I said I thought he had a six-pack? Well, yeah, I stand corrected. He has _EIGHT_. His body is…wow… speechless. Thank god the water is cold.

We had a lot of fun. We had swimming competitions, shockingly, Demyx won, beach volleyball, and other weird competitions. One of them was to see who could keep their eyes open under the water for the longest time, and after the first round of 3 seconds, everyone ran up to wash their eyes. Thank god I didn't participate.

Time flew really quickly, and before I knew it, the sun was setting. All of us gathered together and watched the sun set slowly. The sun gave everything a nice orange glow. The day was filled with laughter and non-stop jokes, making it one of the best day of my life.

After dinner, we slowly headed up to the summer house and everyone went to shower then get to bed. When I entered the room again after my shower, Axel was curled up under the covers sound asleep. When he is asleep, he looks so innocent. Nothing like the monster he is when he is awake…

I gave a small smile and crawled up onto the bed, and just before I fell asleep, I reached over and hugged him from behind.

**HOHO I am done again :D wanted this to be up on new year… but technically it still is :D so I made it in time! Review *hearts* and add me on fb (check my profile page) oh and sorry if i got too wordy on this chapter... my writing style changed really drastically...**


	12. Chapter 11

**Kay… I know I haven't been the best in updating =.= it has been… 6 months? Since I last updated and I am SOOOO sorry TT^TT I actually had the plot all don't up in my head, but I just couldn't find time to actually write/type it down… so. Yes, this chapter **_**is**_** rushed, and it might be a little… not linked at some points of the story. Just a warning….**

Chapter 11

I actually had a pretty good sleep that night. So imagine my surprise when I woke up being tied to a chair and gagged. I don't even remember waking up, so I am guessing I must have been kidnapped. Why am I not freaking out? I don't know actually. Maybe it's because I actually expected this to happen. Not all stories are supposed to be all smooth sailing and all. But yes, I have been sitting there, tied up, waiting for this kidnapper of mine to show up for the past I don't know how long.

After a while, that certain person showed up. What shocked me the most was not his build, but his _hair_. It was as silver as Riku's, and it is not every day that you see silver hair. My mind slowly started putting the pieces together as he slowly walked over to me, a small smirk on his lips. Once he was close enough, he roughly grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him in the eye.

"My dear dear Roxas… how nice to finally meet you in person." Goosebumps started erupting from my skin, just from the sound of his voice. "I have heard a lot about you, and you have no idea how much trouble you have caused me… but first…" and the next thing I knew, the gag, which turned out to be my sock (Eww), was roughly pulled out of my mouth, causing me to choke and cough violently. "Wha-what do you want from me?" I gasped out.

He bent down and stared at me in the eye, and in a calm monotonous voice, he said, "Your death." He stood up and gave me a cold smirk "You don't even know why I want your death, do you? And here I thought Axel would have told you."

"It's okay for you to not understand; you will always be inferior to us and never comprehend the way we think." He turned to exit the room, at the door he stopped, "By the way, my name is Xemnas. It is best for you to remember it." Then he exited the room.

Sigh… Great… I am still stuck here… where is Axel when you need him?

**AXEL'S POV (omg first time :D)**

I expected to wake up to my adorable Roxas all snuggled up beside me, looking so much more lovable than when he is awake. My hands wandered around the bed, looking for the familiar warmth that only my Roxas could provide. But my hands only met with cold sheets.

My eyes shot open. 'He' couldn't have struck yet. My eyes darted across the room, everything was in its place, it was normal… too normal…

I muttered a soft "Crap," under my breath and bolted out of the room and down the hallway to Riku's door which I slammed open without even knocking. "Riku! Get up you bastard!"

I was NOT ready for what I saw so early in the morning. Sora was snuggling into Riku's chest with his arms wrapped around Riku with a dorky smile on his face. Riku wasn't any better. His face was buried in Sora's hair and arms wrapped protectively around Sora's waist. But what's worse, is that both of them were naked. Well, almost naked, they still had a blanket covering their… lower… regions.

"Nnn… What?" came the groggy reply.

I stomped my way over to the bed and roughly grabbed a fistful of silver hair. "Did he, or did he not, make a move yet?" I hissed. I stared at him dead in the eye, ignoring the futile attempts Sora made, trying to get him out of my grasp.

Riku opened his mouth to speak, but I beat him to it, "You know who the fuck I am talking about! Your father, Xemnas. Tell me, how much did he pay you to get Roxas to him? Come on! Tell me! Tell me how much a _friend_, cost you! Tell m-"

"God!" He slapped my hand out of his hair, "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING OK? Look, my father did approach me trying to get me to kidnap Roxas, but I didn't do it alright?" He shot me a glare, "You want to know who did it? You should ask my brothers. _They _are the ones who are desperately trying to impress him all the time."

"Who _are_ his brothers? And what happened to Roxas?" Sora questioned softly.

I let out an exasperated sigh. "Riku has two brothers. An older brother named Sephiroth, and a younger brother named… Kadaj." Sora's eyes widened at the name. He most likely remembered what happened not too long ago. "I can't exactly say for sure what happened to Roxas, but when I woke up this morning, he wasn't there. I suspect that Riku's father, Xemnas, has got something to do with it. And when Riku snapped at me just now, it all clicked." My gaze went back to Riku, "But, _why_ does your father want Roxas that badly? There must have been some sort of motive behind all this, especially since he even asked you to do it."

Riku looked down at Sora worriedly, then back at me, "He believes that Roxas is holding you back from your true potential… so he wants to get rid of him…_ for good._"

"Riku… I don't get it… What has this got to do with Roxas at all?"

"Well Sora, the truth is… we are not really… _human_. My father runs a small but powerful group called The Organization. There are twelve members in it, each one possess a different… _gift_, if you want to call it a gift. These members are teenagers scattered all over twilight town in different schools, just to blend in with the crowd. But behind their masks, they are deadly assassins that are able to hunt down the craftiest of masterminds and kill them without leaving a trace. Axel is one of them." Sora stared at me in disbelief, "So are Larxene, Demyx, Marluxia and Zexion." He took a deep breath and continued. "Axel is one of the best in The Organization, actually, he was, until he met Roxas, then he started to rebel. Refusing missions, trying to destroy his contract, sparing lives. Xemnas being Xemnas, found out about this and immediately wanted to put a stop to it, by taking out the root of the problem… Roxas."

***FLASHBACK Axel POV***

"Ah… Welcome Axel. Have a seat." Xemnas stood up from his seat and strode over to a table with different types of alcoholic beverages. "Would you like anything? Brandy? Whisky? Vodka?"

I sat down silently on the leather seat, eyeing him wearily. "No thank you, can we just cut to the chase? I've got other things to do."

I saw a glimpse of a smirk on his face before he turned and faced me, "Well Axel, I have noticed you are getting… _involved_ with a certain someone from your school, and you have started to disobey my orders. Care to explain why these two rare occurrences are happening both at the same time?" Xemnas stared right back at me.

"I am not going to answer that," I stood from my seat, "so if that is all, I shall take my leave now." I strode over to the door and was just about to exit when Xemnas' voice broke the silence, "You should stay, before I send Riku after him."

I whipped my head and glared at him for a few moments before I muttered, "I won't let you." And summoned walls of fire around him. He didn't even bat an eyelid, but as I slammed the door, I heard him let out a snicker that sent chills down my spine.

**FLASHBACK Riku POV**

"You called, dad?" I asked as I walked casually into the room. My dad was facing the window, blinds wide open for once.

"Yes, do you have anything to report to me about Axel? Like the reason why he is not performing as well?" he questioned me with his back to me.

"No, nothing dad." I knew I couldn't give Axel away about Roxas, he would kill him. I shut my eyed and prayed that he still didn't know about Roxas.

"Is that so? Then why is it that Kadaj told me that Axel was getting _friendly_ with a certain blond named Roxas?" My eyes snapped open and I look at the back of my dad's head.

"Well, sorry that I didn't consider that as something to report about," I growled.

"Enough said, I want you to get rid of him... for good." Xemnas turned around and stared coldly at me, dead in the eyes. There was no emotion in his eyes, he had the eyes of a serial killer, not even sparring the life of someone he did not know.

"I won't do it and you know it."

"Yes, I thought so, but what if I said that if you don't do it, Sora will cease to exist on this world."

I immediately summoned my keyblade and lunged for my father's neck, stopping my attack just as the blade touched the skin of his neck. "I won't let you." I snarled.

"Hmph. The exact same words as Axel." Removing the keyblade from his neck, I turned to exit the room, and heard a faint reply of "But don't say I didn't warn you." just as I left the room.

… **I should run away and hide in a corner forever… I'm sorry I took so long for this one chapter but I was cramming for exams, and well… things weren't the best these past few months. A lot of drama has been happening in school during this period of time and it would become a sop-story if I write it out here xP but I SHALL NOT! Anyway~~ if you guys wana know~~~ you can leave a message or review any I shall reply to it. xD the more the merrier~~~ *runsawaylikeababy***


	13. NOTICE AND WARNING

Hey guys, no this is obviously not a chapter update, but I am sorry to say, that I have to discontinue this story. Well… to tell you the truth, when I re-read the story, I'm just thinking, 'oh god how could I have made so many mistakes?' and the loop holes EVERYWHERE! GAH I STILL FEEL LIKE KILLING MYSELF! Well, that was 2 years ago, and all I can say in my defense is that I was young and my English was horrible. Also, because of my hectic schedule, I can't actually sit down and think of story plots anymore, although I do have some plots in mind. But yeah, I am now a beta reader, coz I can speed read _so_ much faster than writing my own story, and I really read better than write =P

So yes, all I am saying is that, I am no longer continuing to write this story anymore, although I may pick up writing again after a while. So, please bear with me (sad face)

anw if you are curious to know what happens in the story later on, I got it all figured out. Well, Roxas is kidnapped by Xemnas ( you all know that), then Axel will get reinforcements (aka marly larx and little zexy) after reinforcements come in, then go in and try to get Roxas back, BUT, marly turns on them and backstabs them. which means HOHO PROBLEM! and so, axel and gang actually manages to rescue Roxas, because BOOM cloud suddenly swings in with Tifa, and they are pro as hell. why did cloud and tifa pop up suddenly? coz Xemnas owns a huge underage thingy which axel and friends are part of and Xemmy is finding ways to get their employer's daughter, Nami. and the paper you saw axel burning in the first chap? that was the contract that binds axel to xemnas, which is why xemmy wants to kill / hurt axel. and also, why did he want to burn it? because Nami told him 'bout the future. She has the power to foresee the future and draw out what is about to happen (you know, like in the show heroes, the one really long ago) questions getting solved slowly? yea, so, NOT THE END OF THE STORY YET! so they save Roxas, however Riku gets mindwashed/ mind controlled (I have not decided which on yet but they roughly end the same way) and so, he turns against the group. and Xemmy has a little hostage. OMG WHAT HAPPENS! this part gets a little sketchy cos I have not really thought through this part yet. but it roughly goes like this. well, riku is controlled by xemmy, then sora goes all upset and all and then gets (sorry but) hit by a car. he does not die but gets into a coma. there he meets riku's spirit which will tell him the location of xemmy's weakness, which is his heart. so if you kill xemmy's heart, he dies. so its sort of like a harry potter thing (?). and so, Roxas and Axel and friends RUUUUUNNNN off searching for the heart after sora suddenly wakes up after that coma thing. but then, when they were there, XEMMY AND GANG SHOWS UP! they have this epic battle where (of course) Axel and friends win, and killed the heart of xemnas. then Riku pops back and is back to normal (YAAAAAYYY) and so, life goes back to normal. and about that hickey thing? well, Axel gives one to Roxas again during his graduation to start to whole damn game again. THE END (well of course I would insert some random sex scenes like after they got Roxas back. or after graduation and all. if not WHY would it be rated M?)

Well, how was the summary? personally I think it is not that bad. so that is what you are supposedly were going to read if I continued, but you know, I stopped. And so I thus declare! This story has been DISCONTINUED but is NOT up for adoption. sorry, but I am selfish like that. I have a feeling that I will start writing again after a while. so… NO! NOT UP FOR ADOPTION! NEEEEHHVEEERRRR!


End file.
